Love is in the Air
by showstopper87
Summary: John Cena and CM Punk are just coworkers, nothing more. But all of that seems to change when they have an unsuspected night with unforeseen outcomes. Warning: Slash/Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first chapter story and I hope you guys like it. CM Punk and John Cena are my favorite pairing and I cannot wait to see how this turns out. Please please please leave reviews/comments/predictions. Since I am new at this, feedback is my best friend right now. I hope you all enjoy. Here's the first chapter. **

**Chapter 1**

** Money in the Bank PPV**

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion, CM Punk!", announces Justin Roberts after CM Punk defeats John Cena to become the new WWE Champion. Punk was standing on the turnbuckle holding up the championship as John Cena nonchalantly made his way backstage.

John just got out of the shower to find CM Punk waiting in the locker room for him. He felt a little self conscious, being in nothing but a towel, but pushed it aside and pressed on. "Can I help you?", John asks in an annoyed voice, thinking Punk is there just to taunt.

"Lighten up, Johnathon, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go get a bite to eat.", he asks while polishing the WWE title sitting in his lap.

"Why would you want to go to dinner with _me?_" John asks surprised and he couldn't stop all of the questions that were forming in his head: _Doesn't he hate me? Where is this Punk coming from? Is he up to something?_ He came back to reality just as Punk started to speak. "Calm down John, its not a date or anything", Punk states sarcastically. And that is where John lost it.

"Why would you think...what are you talking...I know it's not a date", John already regretting reacting that way. He believes that Punk already has so much dirt on him, that the last thing he needed was for Punk to be telling everybody that he was gay, when he wasn't. But who would believe him over Punk?

Surprised at the way John reacted, Punk just had a blank stare on his face. "So do you want to go or not, you nutjob?" Punk asks, trying hard not to laugh. "Um, ya sure, let me just um..." John somehow forgot that he was in nothing but a towel. "...get dressed. I will meet you outside in about ten minutes." he tells him while rubbing his neck all embarrassed. "Sounds good, Cena." Punk gets up and exits the locker room.

** Denny's**

"Did you really have to bring that with you?", John asks Punk who is holding the WWE title in his lap while looking at the menu to order his food. "This is me celebrating John. The whole world should know that I am the champion." "Yeah but you beat me for it and it just seems like your rubbing it in." John tells Punk. "Oh, you think I am rubbing in your face? That is because I am, glad you caught on though." he says to John with a smirk on his face.

Once when the food had arrived and they were both eating in silence, is when John decided to ask Punk what has been on his mind all night. "So are you really leaving the WWE for good?" John asks very shyly. "That was the plan", Punk responds without even looking up. "So you are just gonna up and go? What about what you are leaving behind?" John asks all seriously. "What exactly am I leaving behind?" Punk asks very curiously, finally putting his fork down to listen to John.

"You are leaving behind a great job, great money, great fans, and also a lot of people who care about you." "I am going to miss the money and the fans, but I don't know what you are talking about when you say people in the company you cares about me." Punk retorts back confused. "There are many people who care about you Punk. Do you even get close to anyone?"

"Listen John, I don't like to get too attached. I have been burned so many times in the past by these so called people who care about me when all they really cared about was what I could do for them. They cared about the money, the star power, and pretty much only themselves. Same for my person life, whenever I got close to someone they just pulled away. And that is why I know I will not have any regrets on leaving this business. I just don't know..." John heard everything up to that point. He all of a sudden got lost in Punk's bright beautiful eyes. John has no idea what came over him but it was like he was in a trance. He didn't even feel like he was in his own body. He felt like he was on the outside just watching himself stare blankly into Punk's eyes as Punk is trying to talk to him. And once when John realized what was going on, he snapped out of it, not knowing what to do. "Are you alright?" John heard Punk ask. "Um, yeah I'm fine". _What the hell just happened? Why do I have all of these feelings? I need to get out of here. _John was going completely insane and had no clue as what to do.

Much to John's luck, the bill came shortly after and Punk grabbed it and went to the register to pay for it. That didn't help John's feeling any. He is finally starting to see that there is this whole different side to Punk than meets the eye. There is more than the tough persona that Punk allows everyone to see. _Whoa! Snap out of it. There is no way I am attracted to a guy. Of all, CM Punk. _John is holding a whole conversation with himself in his head. Maybe he really is going insane.

They left the restaurant and John walked with Punk to his car. After Punk put the WWE championship into the passenger seat, he held out his hand for John to shake. "Nice knowing you Super Cena. I wish you the best." Punk says to John. John shook his hand and didn't even say anything. He was once again lost in his eyes. Punk tried to free his hand, but John's grip was way too tight. "John?...John?" And the next thing Punk knew, John was leaning down and planted a kiss on his lips. The taste was absolutely amazing, but Punk would never admit it. It lasted for only about 2-3 seconds, but it had Punk left stunned where he stood.

John immediately realized what he had done and turned around and ran to his car, hopped in and sped out of the parking lot.

"What the hell just happened?", was all Punk could say as he stood alone in the Denny's parking lot completely stunned.

**A/N: Well there it is. The first chapter is done and I really hope all of you like it. Please review and let me know if it was good or not. Please review with your thoughts/suggestions/predictions and most of all, criticisms. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you want to read my whole story. Please please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is Chapter 2. Thank you to those who actually reviewed, they were very appreciated. :) Hope you guys like the chapter.**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

** 3 Days Later**

"Hey, you've reached John, please leave a message", Punk hangs up the phone, frustrated that John didn't answer_ again._ Punk has lost track of how many times he has tried calling John. He needed answers. He was going crazy. _Why did John kiss me? Why didn't I punch him? Did I really like it? _Punk doesn't even know what to think. But he still needs to talk to John. He gives up on trying to think it through, pulls out his phone and tries getting a hold of him through texting:

**Punk: **Hey can u plz call me?

**Cena**: NO!

**Punk**: OK, can u plz just tell me wat happened?

**Cena**: NO!

**Punk**: Stop with the 1 word replies and plz tell me what happened.

**Cena**: R u mad?

**Punk**: Idk. I don't even know what to think...

**Cena**: I am sorry.

**Punk**: Can you plz call me?

**Cena**: No! I have to go.

**Punk**. Fine I will just find u at work and force you to talk.

There was no reply after that and Punk was left even more frustrated.

* * *

Laying on his bed, John set down his phone after reading Punk's text. He didn't even know what to say so he just decided not to reply. John hates himself for ignoring and dodging Punk, but he is so embarrassed, he doesn't even know what to do. He has been avoiding Punk's calls for three days. And now he has to go to work on Monday and somehow dodge him there. _Why did you have to kiss him you fucking idiot?_

**Monday Night Raw**

As John entered the building, some would say he looked like a spy. Before turning a corner, he would stop and peak around to make sure Punk wasn't there. He thought he did good when he made it to his dressing room and there was no sight of Punk.

He slowly entered his dressing room, closed and locked the door. He flipped the light switch on and... "Hello", John heard the voice of one CM Punk. Shit! Here John was, creeping his way into the building and to his dressing room, and Punk was just sitting here waiting the whole time.

"Look Punk, can we please not talk about this right now?" John asks a surprisingly calm CM Punk. "Alright, well when do you want to talk about it then?" He calmly asks Cena.

"I don't know, just not now. And why are you so calm? I expected you to punch me in the face when you saw me." John nervously asks Punk, expecting his luck to run out, and Punk to blow up and take it out on him.

"As enticing as that sounds, I am not gonna hit you. And I am calm because there is no reason to make a scene. Well you said you wanted to talk about this later. Fine." Punk stands up to walk out of the dressing room. "I need to get ready anyways", Punk smiles at John. "I will see you after the show." Punk says sadistically and leaves the room.

Once when Punk is gone, John was finally able to think straight. But he doesn't have enough time to worry about Punk. He needs to get ready for the show and then hope that he can somehow leave without Punk getting to him first. _And of course with my luck, Punk did not stay gone from the WWE for long. He says he's leaving, but is here the following week? And who knows if he is even going to go out of the ring. If he doesn't, then he will be waiting all night for me. Wonderful!_

**3 hours later**.

The show was amazing and for the most part, John was able to keep Punk off of his mind. But he was forced back to reality when he walked back into his dressing room and Punk was just sitting there.

"Can you please stop letting yourself into my _private_ room?" John asks hoping to get this over with quickly. "Well we are going to talk about a _private_ situation, unless you want to talk about it out there in front of everyone." Punk stood up and opened the door. John grabbed Punk and sat him back down in his chair, and quickly closed and locked the door. "Fine, no. In here. But can we please just get this over with. I want this forgotten", John says so fast, he is not even sure if Punk understood him.

"Fine. I'll forget it even happened." John immediately had a huge grin on his face. "Thank you so much..." John started but was immediately cut off. "If you answer one question for me." "Alright, just one." John was very anxious to get all of this completely forgotten and over with.

"Why did you kiss me, John", Punk asks with a very serious tone. "I don't know", is all John could come up with. "No, cut the bullshit John. You kissed me and you know why. Now tell me." Punk was starting to get angry now. "Punk, please. You will hate me if I tell you." John's tone completely changed. He was getting a lot more nervous.

"I will hate you if you don't tell me, John." Punk was trying to calm down, but it still came out very upsetting. "Alright fine! I got lost, OK. I got lost in your eyes and I didn't even realize what happened until after it already happened." John screamed into Punk's face.

Punk was pretty sure he knew what the answer was going to be, but was still completely shocked when he heard for himself. "So, you're attracted to me? I thought you said you weren't gay?" Punk asks John but that got John very frustrated. "I'm not dammit. I don't know what I am feeling, okay." John says sitting down, defeated. "I don't know what these feelings are, and they are scaring the shit out of me. You feel free to leave any time." John tells Punk without even lifting his head to look at him, not wanting to get lost in those eyes again.

Instead, Punk sits right next to John and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving. That would be mean. I'm not sure when I became super nice but I guess I should keep it going. Well, maybe it's just something you are going through. It's just an attraction right?" Punk somehow turned into a therapist. "It's not just an attraction, Punk. I really like you." John responds, again not even looking up.

A sudden thought crept into Punk's mind and he had a feeling he was going to regret this later but something completely took over him. "Well..." Punk says as he puts a finger on John's chin, bringing his face his way and planting a huge kiss on his mouth. From John gasping, Punk was able to explore John's mouth with his tongue. John started to kiss back and it was the most amazing feeling he has ever felt. And the taste...amazing.

After about 30 seconds of making out, Punk broke the kiss and had a very lost look on his face.

And now John was the one who was left stunned where he sat, gazing into the eyes of CM Punk.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's Chapter 2. John not only didn't get beaten but got a kiss from Punk. I hope you guys liked the chapter and please leaves reviews. Review with your comments/predictions/thoughts, etc. Hope you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read Chapter 2. I really appreciate it. Here is Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Chapter 3**

John is still very shocked at what just happened. Punk really just voluntarily kissed him. As he is staring into the eyes of CM Punk, all John could think about is that he wants more. He cannot believe that he actually got a kiss from the one person he has been obsessing over. He is in absolute bliss. But all of that changed when he saw the look on Punk's face. Punk looked almost disgusted. John started to panic, not knowing what to do. "Are you okay?" He was almost too scared to ask. "I don't know. I have this strange feeling inside of me", Punk answers John, still with that disgusted look on his face. "What are you feeling?" "Um, I'm not sure. My head is telling me this is wrong and to leave. But my heart is saying it's right and to keep going." Punk replies still trying to figure everything out. "Well if you want, we can just start slow", John tries, hoping for the best. "What do you mean start slow? I'm not gay, John. I don't think I want to be in a relationship with another guy. That kiss...I don't know what it was. I just need to think." Punk stood up, placing a hand on his head. He is so confused. "Well you have to tell me what you want, Punk." John stands as well. "Wait, so you are actually okay with being with being in a relationship with another guy?" complete seriousness has crept into Punk's tone. "No, I am not okay with being with a guy. But as long as that guy is you, I don't really care". John poured out his heart, a blush creeping into his face.

From the true sincerity in John's voice to the heat and passion that was already in the room from the kissing, Punk closed the gap between him and John. He pressed his lips to John's and John immediately responded with the most passionate kiss he has ever given. After a couple minutes of kissing, John broke the kiss, panting. "You are so confusing". "I know, but you will learn to love it". Punk says with a smirk. "Wait, so are you wanting to be together? Like a real couple?" John asks with hope clear in his voice. "What I am saying is I will really think about it...tomorrow. Right now, I just want to live in the moment." Punk then immediately kisses John again, and starts to tug at his shirt. That forced John to break the kiss, even though he did not want to. "Hold on, Punk. Are you sure you want to do this?" John asks but already knew the answer after he saw the look in Punk's eyes. Punk didn't even answer verbally. He answered by reuniting their lips. Punk grabs John's shirt and then quickly takes it off. He takes a minute to admire his amazing body. Punk places his hands on John's chest and started rubbing his pecks while he continued to kiss John.

John was absolutely loving the feeling of Punk's hands on him, and their tongues battling. John decided to take some action into his own hands as well. He again broke the kiss, getting a little whine from Punk. He grabs Punk's shirt and pulls it off in a horny rage. He then attacks Punk's neck, getting a couple of moans from Punk as he sucks on his neck. John then moved down, giving some attention to his unbelievably sexy tatted chest. He started playing with his nipples with his tongue. He sucked on the left and then the right.

Punk was getting so much pleasure he decided to return the favor. "John. Strip." John immediately obeyed as he and Punk stripped completely nude. From the shorts, to the shoes and socks. They both just stood there, admiring eachother's incredible physiques. But Punk could not take anymore and decided to get things going. He pushed John onto the couch that was in his dressing room. Punk, still standing, bent down and started kissing John again. He then wrapped his hand around John's aching cock. Punk already felt John shiver in pleasure. Punk then got on his knees and took a hold of John's cock more firmly. He lowered his head so that John's cock was right in front of his face. His hot breath was hitting John's aching member and looked up to see John pleading with his eyes for Punk to stop teasing and to take it into his mouth.

Punk then stuck his tongue out and ran it up John's shaft, from bottom to top, very slowly. John threw his head back in pleasure and that is exactly what Punk wanted. He opened his mouth wide and took John's entire monster cock in his mouth, tasting his precome as well. The moans coming from John were making Punk even more horny which resulted in an even better blowjob for John. "P-Punk. I-I'm about...to...cum", John could barely get it out. Punk immediately pulled John's cock out of his mouth, much to John's disappointed. "Not yet, John Boy. I'm not finished with you yet." Punk says standing up.

Punk directed his cock right in front of John's mouth. John looked up, nervous. He grabbed a hold of Punk's giant cock and started stroking it. Punk threw his head back and that made John smile. He took Punk's member into his mouth and sucked hard. Punk grabbed the back of John's head and started fucking his mouth. "Oh, John. Fuck yeah, keep going", Punk moaned in so much pleasure. Punk kept fucking John's mouth in absolute bliss, his cock sliding in and out of John's throat. John was moaning from how wonderful it tasted. Punk was getting close to come and he was still not finished yet. He pulled out of John's mouth and didn't even give him a chance to catch his breath. He grabbed John, turning him over, and spread his ass to see his emaculent virginal hole. "Wow!" was all Punk was able to say. But John had a different reaction. "Um, Punk? I've never done this before..." "Don't worry, I will go easy. I would never hurt you, John." Punk replied with as much sincerity as possible. This almost put John at ease, but not quite yet. "I still don't know, Punk...ahhhhhh!" John started to moan because Punk decided to shut him up by running his tongue across his hole. He started to rim John and John no longer has any complaints. "Fuck, Punk. That feels so fucking good!" John moaned which only fueled Punk's fury.

Punk spit on John's now very wet hole and placed a finger at John's entrance, and John immediately tensed. "Just relax, babe. It will hurt more if you don't." John was blushing from being called _babe, _and instantly relaxed. Punk felt him relax and pushed his index finger in slowly. John winced in response but quickly adjusted and in no time was moving back and forth on Punk's finger. He added a second and John adjusted quickly. But these fingers were no longer enough. "I w-want you, P-Punk."

Punk was so hard that he did not need to be told twice. He spit on his cock and lined it up. "Ready?" Punk asks a waiting John Cena. "Ya". Punk then thrusts all the way into John and did not even wait for John to adjust to his size. He just started pounding him so hard, Punk knew he was not going to last long.

It did not take long for John to get over the painful pleasure and be full of just pleasure. He loved the feeling of Punk fucking him from behind. "Oh, Punk. Fuck me harder. Please fuck me harder!" John requested and Punk responded by jack hammering John's hole. "Ah! I'm g-gonna come!" But again he was forced to hold back when Punk pulled out of John. "W-what?" John asks confused. "I want to be able to see you come." Punk says as he lays down on the floor. John got the hint and lowered himself down and sat on Punk's cock. He started riding it while Punk was thrusting up, hitting John's spot with every thrust. "Fuck! It feels so good, Punk." And John could tell that Punk was feeling the same amount of pleasure, seeing his eyes rolling to the back of his head and hearing his moans. John leaned down and kissed Punk, moaning into the kiss while he stroked his member. "I'm gonna, gonna..." John couldn't even finish his sentence before spilling all over Punk's chest, and there was so much of it, from having to hold it back not once, but twice.

When John came, his muscles clenched all around Punk's cock, forcing him over the edge. "I'm about to come, John." Punk was barely able to get it out from feeling the enormous amount of pleasure that he is currently feeling. John then got off of Punk and took the tip of his cock into his mouth while stroking the base. "Ah, fuck. John!" Punk moaned.

* * *

A man was walking down the hallway when he heard strange noises coming from a dressing room. He followed the noises and was confused at what he was hearing and where he was hearing it from. _Moans? From John Cena's dressing room? What? _And this certain man just happened to have one of the very few copies of the key to this particular dressing room. He pulled out his keys, found the right one and unlocked the door. He opened the door, startled at what he saw...

* * *

Punk was moaning so loudly, neither he nor John heard a key in the door of the dressing room.

"Oh, John. Fuck. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop!" Punk moaned so loudly as he came into John's mouth. John swallowed as much of Punk as he could, but couldn't help it when some dripped down his chin.

Coming down from their high, Punk and John just held each other in each others arms, still laying on the ground. They were just staring into one another's eyes, because no words could even begin to explain how amazing that was. Punk is still covered in come on his chest, while John has some on his chin. And that is when they heard a scream from a very confused and angry man standing in front of the wide open door to the dressing room.

Punk had no idea how he got in, while John had a very worried look on his face, both with wide eyes.

"What the Fuck!" said a very confused and angry Randy Orton.

**A/N: Well, Chapter 3 is done. :) Please review, because I really want to know how you guys liked this chapter because I am very proud of it. Please review and thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What the hell is going on here?" a boiling Randy Orton screams at the two men laying on the ground covered in their own come.

John Cena and CM Punk stood up and started gathering their clothes. Punk found a rag and wiped the come off of his chest.

Randy was starting to get impatient and started to give dirty looks to both Punk and Cena. And Punk was giving death glares right back.

"Hello!?" Randy walked up to John and screamed in his face. Neither one of them were responding. Punk waved to Randy sarcastically, which only made him angrier. _What? He said hi_. He decided to grab his clothes and go into the bathroom to get away from the tension. He gave Randy one last dirty look and even gave John an angry look.

"Look, Ran. Can you please just go back to our room at the hotel and I will explain everything later", John pleaded to his best friend. But it was hard for Randy to focus on his words because of his anger and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the come on John's chin.

"I don't know how the fuck you plan on explaining this, John. But whatever." Randy stormed out, so disgusted that he knew he couldn't stand being there any longer. And he really didn't want to be there when Punk cam out of the bathroom. He knew he would end up beating the shit out of him. John sighed, feeling so embarrassed. But he was glad that if anyone had to walk in on that, it was Randy. It doesn't change his embarrassment, but he knew that Randy would at least not tell anyone. John cleaned off his chin and finished putting his clothes back on just as Punk came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you OK?" John asks Punk, who looks very angry.

"No, I am not okay. He fucking saw us and now he is gonna rat us out to everyone." Punk says in a very panicked voice.

"Don't worry. He is my best friend and I know he wouldn't do that to me." John tries explaining, but couldn't help it when some doubt crept into his voice.

"You don't fucking know that for sure. You better go talk to him. Or I will! And trust me, you don't want me having that talk with him." Punk threatens, that storms out of the dressing room.

_So much for a romantic night with the one guy I like. _John thinks to himself. John is very worried that Randy will in fact betray him and tell everyone and possibly ruin his career and reputation. _But he did say he would head back to the hotel to give me a chance to explain things. _John then gathers the rest of his stuff and heads out to his car, dreading the talk he is going to have to have with an angry viper.

_30 Minutes Later_

John hastily inserts his key card into his hotel room door and enters the room. He is at first relieved when he sees no sign of Randy being there. And at that moment Randy Orton walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, just getting out of the shower. He looks over to see John and is just trapped where he stood, staring at John like he was a complete stranger.

"So um, can we talk Ran?" John asks very shyly.

"I'm listening." Randy sits down on the bed with attitude clearly written all over his face.

"Um..." John is at a complete lost not even knowing where to start. And it doesn't help that he has the eyes of Randy Orton glaring on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" Randy asks calmly.

John flinches at Randy's accusation. "I'm not gay. I don't know, maybe I am bi but what I do know is that I have feelings for Punk, and you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you saw in my dressing room."

"How come you never told me you were into guys as well?"

"I never was until I went to a little friendly dinner with Punk last week. It all just kinda happened out of nowhere." John is starting to get a little uncomfortable, considering he hasn't even figured all of this out for himself yet.

"What if I told you I couldn't make that promise to not tell anyone?" Randy had a very mischievous look on his face.

"What? You are supposed to be my best friend. Why would you do that to me?" John can already see what would happen between Punk and Randy if Randy told everyone. It would not be pretty. "Please, Ran?"

"John. I just walked in on you having sex with another _guy_. And not just any guy, _CM __Punk. _Do you really expect me to just forget it happened?" Randy was starting to see the change in emotion in John's eyes. He looked very panicked and scared.

"Randy, you know I would keep it a secret if it was the other way around." John tries pleading, not believing his ears.

Randy stood up and walked towards John. He decided that he could most definitely get something out of this. He put his mouth next to John's ear and said something he thought he would never say to another guy. "If you want me to keep my mouth shut, then you better give me a reason too. You like sucking dick? Then get down on your knees and suck mine."

The look in John's eyes were not only complete shock, but also betrayal. He couldn't help but notice that Randy had a raging hard on, and it wasn't hard to notice since he was still in absolutely nothing but a towel. "Are you serious? NO! I told you I wasn't gay, I would rather you tell everyone then just use me." John was almost regretting that, since his entire career could be over if Randy told everyone about him and Punk.

"I didn't ask." Randy put both hands on John's shoulders and pushed him to his knees. He took the towel off and his cock was staring at John. John just stared at it, not believing that Randy, his best friend, would do this to him.

"Randy..." The second John opened his mouth to speak, Randy shoved his cock in his mouth causing John to choke. He pulled his cock out to let him breath and then grabbed the back of John's head and guided it towards his cock. He started fucking his mouth, even though John had his hands on Randy's hips trying to get his cock out of his mouth.

"Mmmm. John that feels so good. No wonder Punk let you do this." John felt very insulted by the fact that Randy made it sound like Punk only had sex with him for the pleasure and nothing else. Randy kept fucking John's mouth and before he knew it, John was not even resisting any more. He started deep throating Randy and was loving it. And not to mention, Randy was loving it.

John pulled Randy's cock out of his mouth and took his shirt off. "Your cock tastes so good, Ran." John grabbed Randy's cock again and starting sucking on it.

"Get up, John. And take your clothes off." Randy ordered John and he quickly responded by stripping bare. Randy grabbed John and pushed him on the bed. He flipped him over and spread his ass. He grabbed a condom as well as lube from the bedside dresser and quickly put the condom on. "Good thing you were just stretched from Punk, you little slut."

When Randy mentioned Punk's name, John started to feel really guilty. They weren't officially dating but he liked Punk so much that he still felt like he was cheating on him. And he did not like the fact that he was practically getting raped by Randy. He was resisting at first but something came over him and just started going along with it. He told himself that he was just trying to get it over with. But he knew deep down that he was very much enjoying it.

Randy lubed up his cock as well as John's hole, and shoved his entire cock into John's entrance in one single thrust. "Fuck yeah!" Randy started pounding John like crazy. The only sound that was heard in the hotel room was skin slapping against skin and the moans coming from both men.

In no time, John was matching Randy's thrusts. John was moving up to make Randy go even deeper. _I am enjoying this way too much! Ahhh._ John started to reason with himself but Randy hit his spot which just made John fall right back into it. He was feeling absolute pleasure. He didn't even know who was better, Randy or Punk?

"Fuck, John. I'm gonna come!" Randy continued to pound John balls deep and then there was one last loud moan and Randy just fell right on top of John. He came right into the condom and could barely move following his orgasm.

Randy then pulled out and took the condom off and flipped John over. He shoved his now semi-hard cock into John's mouth. He started moaning while John was stroking himself. And right when Randy pulled out of his mouth, completely soft now, John came all over his own chest. Randy ran his fingers in John's come and now shoved his fingers into John's mouth, forcing him to taste his own salty come.

Randy grabbed his towel that he threw on the floor and gave it to John to wipe himself. After John wiped himself off, Randy fell right back on the bed and just laid there next to John.

John just stared at Randy for a long while before he turned his head and looked back at John. "What?" Randy asked him, annoyed from his staring.

"That was nice!" John responds, smiling.

"Yeah, it was. Anytime you need a good fucking, just tell me. And come to me first not Punk. I bet I was better than him anyways."

"That is not the only reason I was with Punk, Randy. I like him a lot."

"And do you not like me? We have only known each other for many many years." Randy asks and John's eyes go wide.

"Wait. Why? Do you like me?" John asks him, very confused.

"I'm gay, John. I never told you because I have always liked you but I didn't think you you would even consider being with me. I guess that's why I forced you just now." Randy spills out his heart chuckling at the end.

"Wow! I had no idea." John has never been this confused. He knows he likes Punk, but now that he is thinking about Randy in that way he is starting to like him even more. John just got up and started putting his clothes back on.

"Please tell me I didn't make things awkward between us." Randy sat up.

"No, you didn't. At least I don't thing you did. I just need to think." John finishes getting dressed and leaves the room. He heads down to the lobby where he finds Punk sitting on a chair. _Wonderful._

"Hey, John. What did he say?" Punk asks, who has been obviously waiting for John to come down.

"Um..." John scratches his head, not knowing how to even act after what just happened. "I have a feeling he won't be telling anyone." He tells Punk, trying to put his mind at ease.

"Great." Punk starts to smile and grabs John's arm and drags him in the corner of the lobby, where no one could see them. "And I have been thinking, ever since what happened in the dressing room between us, and I want us to be official." Punk states with an even bigger smile, but he does not get the reaction he was hoping for.

_Of course! Right after he starts getting all confused about Randy, Punk comes and makes it even more confusing. Ughhh! _"Look Punk. I know I said I wanted to be with you, but I don't want to move to fast. I think we should just go on a date first and then see what comes of it." John is trying so hard to give himself more time to think about who to choose.

"That's fine with me. How's dinner tomorrow night? At Denny's, where it all started?" Punk asks in the most flirtatious voice he could come up with.

"That sounds amazing", John couldn't help from blushing.

"Great. I will come get you at around six tomorrow tonight." Punk gives John a quick kiss on the cheek and the heads to the elevator to go to his room.

A couple minutes later, John receives a text from Randy.

**Randy: **Before you say no to us, please just give us a chance. How about I take you out tomorrow night and then you could figure out if you like me that way or not?

_Crap! _

John didn't know what to say. He's going out with Punk tomorrow night. So he decided that the best way to figure out who he wanted to go out with is to test the playing field. He has already had sex with both of them, so now it's time to go out with both of them.

**Johnny: **I can't do tomorrow night. But I can do the next day. ;) Oh and I am gonna stay in a different room tonight so that it doesn't go any further again. I want to find out if I like you the old fashioned way: On a Date!

**Randy: **OK, that sounds good. See you then, babe.

John Cena was now a two-timer. At least he felt that way. But how else could he find out who he truly wanted to be with. He now had a date with CM Punk tomorrow night and a date with Randy Orton the very next night.

_And hopefully Randy and Punk won't find out about this._

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I hope you guys liked it, and I bet none of you saw that coming! :) What do you guys think is going to happen? Will John get away with this? Figure out who he wants? Or just get even more confused? Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Denny's: The Next Night**

John and Punk got a table in the corner at the back of the restaurant. And thank god the waiter did not recognize them. Both of them wore button up shirts and nice dress pants.

"I'll be honest..." Punk starts staring into those beautiful blue eyes of John. "...I am actually very glad you kissed me the last time we were here, because I am having a great time." Punk and John finished their food about half an hour ago and have just been talking and laughing.

"Me too. I am having an amazing time with you." John has almost completely forgotten about Randy...almost. Even though he is having a great time with Punk and he doesn't want this night to end, John can't help but feel guilty for being out on a date with Punk tonight, when he has a date with _another _man the very next night. But he knows that the only way he will ever be able to figure out who he truly wants is to go on a real date with both of them and see who he likes more.

"So, John. I, um, want to ask you something." Punk asks and John has a feeling Randy's name is about to come up.

"What is it?" John started fidgeting his fingers on one of the napkins in front of him.

"When exactly did you start realizing you had feelings for me?" He asks John, staring right into those eyes.

John gave a sigh of relief. "Um, I'm not sure. It pretty much all started when we came to dinner here, why?"

"I am just curious. I was wondering if you started to get feelings for me out of nowhere, just like I am right now for you." He smiles up at him.

John couldn't help but blush. "Your starting to get feelings for me?" He was smiling so wide at this point.

"Yeah, I am. Very _intense _feelings." Punk then placed a hand on top of Johns and gave a squeeze. He then immediately took it off, just to make sure that no would would see.

"I'm glad you feel that way".

"What do you say we get out of here?" Punk asks, still smiling.

"Sure." They both stood up and went to the front to pay and Punk saw John pulling out his wallet and literally _pushed_ him out of the way and handed the waiter his credit card. John just laughed at Punk who was obviously trying to be very romantic.

**10 Minutes Later:**

If you were walking past CM Punk's car, all you would see is blinders covering the main window and fog covering the side windows.

John and Punk have been making out ever since they got back to the car. And once Punk started unbuttoning John's shirt, he knew that he had to stop this. He didn't want to lead neither Punk or Randy on until he knows who he truly wants.

"We can't do this", is all John said after he broke the very heated and very passionate kiss.

"Your right. Let's go back to the hotel." Punk said planting kisses on John's neck in between every word.

"Ah, Punk. I'm sorry, but I don't think we should do this on the first date."

Punk sat back and just stared at John dumbfounded. "John, we've already fucked. It's nothing new."

"I know, but remember? I just want to go slow?" John is trying to reason with Punk and not get him upset.

"Alright, well then are you ready for us to be official then?" Punk obviously wants something from John. He is starting to feel like he has to keep all of his new found feelings hidden.

"Not yet. But I will definitely let you know soon. Like after another date?" John started hinting around to Punk that he wanted to get together again and that got Punk back into a romantic kind of mood.

Punk leaned in and pecked John's lips. "Most definitely. What do you say Friday night?"

"Friday night sounds great." They then drove back to the hotel room. There was just harmless chit chat but they both seemed to be mesmerized by each others presence. They held hands for most of the ride back as well. John was just loving that and even though he would probably never admit it to anyone, so was Punk.

They got back to the hotel and Punk walked John to his room. They stopped in front of the door and Punk pushed John up against the wall and smashed his lips to John's. Somehow Punk was able to put everything he was feeling into that one kiss and John's knees started trembling. After about thirty seconds, Punk pulled away and looked into John's eyes. "I will see you Friday, babe". He then turned around and walked back to the elevator to take him to his own floor in the hotel.

John couldn't even respond, he was stuck standing where he stood. He knees were still trembling and he was starting to regret telling Punk he wanted to take things slow, all he wanted right now was for Punk to be in his room with him. But he can't focus on that. He has to focus on tomorrow night...Randy.

John calmed himself down and entered his room and collapsed on his bed and the next thing he knew...

* * *

**The Next Day:**

John woke the next morning with the most amazing feeling. Punk. Punk was the only thing on his mind. And the only thing he was actually looking for to was Friday night which is when he will go out with him again. He will probably see him in passing throughout the next couple of days but it wouldn't be the same as being on a _date _with him.

John is forced back to reality when he hears his phone buzzing. He picks it up to see who it was and suddenly remembers that he has another date tonight when he sees it is from Randy.

**Randy**: Hey babe, I can't wait to see you tonight. I hope your excited ;)

_Ughh! What am I supposed to do?_

**John: **I can't wait either. See you tonight.

John gets up and jumps in the shower. He is so confused but he is hoping that after tonight he will know who to choose. _One can only hope!_

**8:30 That Same Night:**

The date with Randy went so well that it left John even more confused when he and Randy were sitting in the car. They went to a nice Sushi bar and had a blast. There was so much chemistry between them it was unbelievable. John was hoping that it would be much easier, but as Randy grabbed his hand in the car, he knew it was going to be anything but easy. Randy leaned in and kissed him. It was a lot rougher than kissing Punk, but it was equally as satisfying. And just like the end of his date with Punk, he and Randy had a nice make out session in the car before John was forced to stop it going to the next level because of his predicament. He feels like he is choosing between two horn dogs, since they both tried to have sex, but he knows they are worth it.

But unlike his date with Punk, John was getting many questions from Randy on the ride back to the hotel. When was the last time you talked to Punk? Have you guys gone out? Is he trying to get with you? Do you like him?

Randy was already playing the jealous boyfriend, when he's not even John's boyfriend. But he did have to admire how determined Randy was.

When they got back to the hotel room, John opened the door and Randy followed him inside. He tackled John onto the bed and started kissing him passionately. He trailed kisses down his neck and was grinding up against him.

John was screaming at himself in his head to stop this, but he couldn't help but to notice that he was thrusting up, grinding with Randy as well. Randy leaned to the side and grabbed John through his pants and that is when John snapped back to sanity. He jumped up and adjusted himself. "Randy, please. I said I don't want to go fast. You told me to see if I liked you after a date".

"Yeah, and by what I see: you do!" Randy was so confused.

"Look. Just give me some time to think. I will text you in the morning."

"That's fine. Take all the time you need. You are most definitely worth the wait." Randy stood and walked over to John, gave him one more heated and dragged out kiss and headed to the door. He looked back at him one more time, flashed a smile and left.

John let out a huge sigh and collapsed on the bed. _Two great nights. Two different guys. Who do I choose? Punk? Randy?_

John stripped down to his beater and put on some sweats and climbed under the covers. He just let himself drift to sleep, letting himself sleep on his decision. He knew that he was going to have to end it with one of them tomorrow. _But who? Punk who makes me feel like the most important person in the world? Or Randy, who I have so much chemistry with? _Decisions, Decisions. John Cena is not looking forward to having to confront them each individually. Randy tomorrow, and Punk Friday.

Love is definitely in the air. He knows for a fact that he could easily fall in love with one of these two men.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it did just make John more confused. He has got reasons to be with both of them. Who do you think he will end up choosing? Please review, and thank you for reading. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Bluestar711, InYourHonour, and Vindictive John Dark Fantasy for reviewing. I appreciate it very much. :)**

**I decided I was going to update this a lot earlier than I originally planned, so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 6**

_Punk? Randy? Punk? Randy? Punk? Randy? Punk? Randy? WHO?!_

John woke up the next morning with the same amount of confusion as he did when he went to sleep. He was hoping after he slept, his subconscious would somehow tell him who he really wanted to be with. He thought after a date with each man would end his confusion because he thought there was no way that both dates could go so perfectly. _Why can't I just date them both? Wait. Why can't I? No! That wouldn't be right. _John got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He knelt over the sink and turned the water on splashing his face to try and wake up.

After John is all ready to go for the day, he grabs his wallet, keys, and key card and leaves his room to go for a walk. He goes down the elevator and manages to get out of the hotel without any one recognizing him.

As he is walking down the street, he notices a small coffee shop and decides to go in and think over a cup of nice hot coffee.

Thirty minutes and four cups of coffee later, John is banging his head against the table, trying to keep his brain from exploding. How hard could it be to decide who you like more?

"Are you okay, sir?" One of the waitresses asked John, who stopped banging his head on the table to look up.

"Um, yeah I'm fine. Sorry." John then just stands up and leaves the coffee shop. He is so hyped up on coffee, he decides to run back to the hotel. It will help him burn some steam as well.

John entered the hotel again and jogged to the elevator. Inside the elevator, he just jogged in place and was about to run to his room when the elevator door opened. But when it did open, he just stood frozen where he stood. Standing in front of his door, was Randy Orton. John toughed it out and started walking towards him, still not knowing what he was going to do.

"Hey", Randy said shyly. John doesn't think he has ever seen him so shy and not so outspoken. He kind of liked having this effect on Randy.

"Hey, what are you doing here", John didn't know if he should hug Randy or not, so he just leaned up against the wall and stared up at him with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I just wanted to see you. And, I also wanted to see if you wanted to go out again." Randy was rubbing the back of his neck, having a feeling that John might say no.

"Um, sure. I guess. But Ran, there is something that I have to tell..." John is cut off by Randy slamming John firmly against the wall and Randy attacking his lips.

The only thing that Randy heard was 'sure'. After that, he didn't want to hear anything else. He had John. John could soon be his. Randy continued kissing John and swiped his tongue against John's lips, begging for entrance. John finally completely gave in and opened his mouth and began a tongue battle with Randy.

Everything was absolutely wonderful in John's eyes. Or at least it is until Randy is gone and John is left alone. He knows that when he is alone he is going to hate himself for agreeing to go out with Randy again. He was supposed to end it with someone today. Oh well. The only thing he could focus on right now is Randy's sweet lips on his.

Randy went down and started kissing his neck. Soft little pecks on his neck drove John crazy. He grabbed the back of Randy's neck and forced him into another kiss. Everything was perfect until...

John pulled away when he heard a thump coming from down the hall. He turned and looked that away. He looked at the floor where he heard the thump and saw a bouquet of flowers on the ground, lying at someone's feet. When he followed the legs up to the man's face, John was literally met with his worst nightmare. CM Punk.

Punk was coming to surprise John with flowers. He didn't want to wait until Friday to see him, he wanted to see him now. But he saw him in the worst possible way he could ever imagine. Punk's heart started breaking. He thought he could actually have something special with John. That John could be the one. That John would actually be different, and not go out of his way to break his heart.

"Phil..." John saw the look in Punk's eyes and was already feeling guilty. The look on Randy's face was nothing but pure confusion. Why is John looking like that? Why was Punk coming to John's room with flowers?

Punk just turned and quickly walked back to the elevator. John tried to run after him but Randy grabbed his arm. "John, what's going on?"

John pulled his arm away and ran but the elevator door closed before he could reach it. The last image he saw of Punk was hurt. Betrayal. And that made John feel like crap. He felt so bad, he just fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands. Randy walked over and knelt by John.

"John..." Randy pulled John into his arms and tried to comfort him. He would figure out what was going on later. The only thing that mattered now, is that he had the guy he likes very much in his arms, whether or not he was just chasing another man.

John was rocking in Randy's arms and decided that he needed to get it together. He got out from Randy's embrace, grabbed the flowers that was on the ground, and stood. He started walking back to his room when he noticed Randy following him.

"I am so sorry, Ran. But do you think I can just be alone right now. Thank you for comforting me, but I just need to think." John tried pleading.

Randy saw the look in John's eyes and decided not to question him about Punk now. "Sure, I will see you later. How about tomorrow instead?" Randy asked, hopefully.

"I don't know. I will text you." John leaned in and pecked Randy on the lips and went inside his room. Randy was left outside with a dumbfound look on his face.

Inside of his hotel room, John placed the flowers on the table and that is when he noticed a card hanging out of them. He picked it out of the stems and read it:

_Hey babe,_

_ I can't wait until Friday. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you  
since the other night and cannot wait to see you again. _

_ See you Friday,_

_ Punk_

After reading that, John felt even more broken inside. He likes Punk so much, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He falls down on the bed just staring up at the ceiling. He has Punk's note in his hand, holding it up on his chest, over his heart. John squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remain calm. He has hurt Punk, and that hurts him.

He can't take it any more and tries calling Punk. Voicemail. So John does the next best thing, and leaves a message. "Hey, Punk. I know what you saw looked bad and I am so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I hope we are still on for Friday, and if we are, I can't wait to see you. Oh, and I loved the flowers. Please call me back...Goodbye Phil." John hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

John has never felt so bad in his life. He spent the rest of the night laying in bed staring up at the ceiling and still holding onto that note from Punk.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

John woke up with the worst headache. He just sat up and put a hand over his forehead and then heard a crinkle. He opened his hand and saw the note, which reminded him of everything that happened last night.

After showering, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, and grabbing all of his personal items, John went down to the lobby. He went up to the receptionist to ask what Punk's room number was. But before he got to her, he saw Punk sitting in a chair with his back to him. John sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. After the longest minute of his life, John got the courage and walked over to him. He sat in the chair opposite of Punk and just stared into his eyes. Punk expression didn't even change when John sat down. He just looked up, saw John, and looked back down.

"Did you get my message?" Is all John was able to say. He couldn't even begin to figure out what he is going to say with that look on Punk's face.

All Punk did was nod. Punk looked up at John and noticed that look in his eyes. Punk couldn't help but feel the need to comfort him but he knew that would not be happening.

"Phil, please you have to believe me when I say I am sorry". John was sitting at the edge of his chair, nervous.

"Really? Is this why you didn't want us to be official? So that you can just use me and that what happened last night wouldn't be considering cheating?" Punk asked, with so much hurt in his eyes. John could tell that Punk was really wanting something special, and John is afraid that he has completely ruined it.

"No! Of course not. Look. The truth it, I didn't know who I wanted to be with. I couldn't choose between you and Randy. I like you both." John exhaled, trying to read Punk's face, but it was just blank. "I thought that if I went on a date with both of you, I would know who I liked more, but it ended up just making me more confused." John was trying to make Punk understand, but his expression stayed the same...blank.

"So you thought that if you went behind our backs, you would get the answer you wanted? Well, so I take it that what you said was a lie. When you said that I was the only man you would ever considering being in a committed relationship with." Punk was starting to get angry now.

"When I said that I really meant it. I didn't know I had feelings for Randy until after that" John tries to make his case, but is getting nowhere.

"You know what? How about I make your _big_ decision easy for you. You can have Randy, because I don't want anything to do with you any more. Fuck this!" Punk stood up and walked out of the lobby and towards the elevator. When he got on, right before the doors closed, he caught one last glimpse of John Cena.

John sat completely stunned. He eyes were glued onto the chair where Punk was sitting and he couldn't move. _"What have I done?" _John cannot believe that he now has no chance at getting with Punk. _I guess it does make it easier. I can now focus on Randy, and Randy only. But what about my feelings for Punk? What if Punk is truly the one I want? This fucking sucks!_

John still sat there, hurt and stunned. By the amount of pain he was feeling, he now thought that maybe Punk was the one he wanted. But was it too late?

It looks like John has to choose Randy now. _Well, I do have feelings for Randy. _John decided he would take Randy up on his offer. He will go on a date with him tonight and see how it goes.

Maybe this is a good thing. He can go out with Randy. Give his undivided attention to Randy and maybe even fully commit to Randy. Maybe this is a good thing after all.

_Maybe!_

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you think John is going to fully commit to Randy? Or do you think he will realize Punk is the 'one'? Thanks for reading. Please Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I may not have access to my computer for a while, so here is the next chapter in advance**

**Thank you to Vindictive John Dark Fantasy, Bluestar711, JersmenKay, ToKiMiMoToTaKu, and bitter-alisa for reviewing. I loved your reviews and really appreciate it. :)  
**

**Chapter 7**

**Johnny: **We're on for tomorrow. See you then. ;)

**Randy**: Great! Can't wait. I'll get you from your room around 5?

**Johnny**: Sounds good! :)

**The Next Night (Friday) 6:00 pm.**

John and Randy were at dinner. Back at the sushi bar where they had their first date.

"I am still a little surprised you said yes to tonight." Randy tells John very seductively.

"And why is that?" John asks in between taking a bite of sushi.

"Because of the way you acted when Punk saw us kissing." Randy looked at John, all seriousness in his tone.

John cringed at the mention of Punk's name. He should be on a date with Punk tonight, but instead he is on a date with Randy wondering how Punk is. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about Punk. Even when he would do his best to focus on Randy only, Punk somehow always crept back into his mind.

"Look, can we please not talk about Punk. I'm here with you. End of story." John tried to smile, but he was not really in a happy, romantic kind of mood.

"Sure, of course. And I am very glad you are here with me. This is what I have wanted for a long time." Randy grabs John's hands and looks deeply into his eyes. "John Felix Cena, will you please be my boyfriend. Please put me out of this misery of waiting for you, I need you."

John couldn't help but blush. And for a split second his mind was off of Punk, that is until he remembered why he could all of a sudden say yes to Randy if he wanted to.

"Yes, Randy. I will." John was laughing at this point to how corny they both must have sounded. John then realized that they were still holding hands in a public place and quickly withdrew his hand. Randy didn't even notice because he was smiling so wide.

John Cena was now dating Randy Orton.

Does this mean all of the confusion is now over?

Can John just finally try and be happy?

Will he finally stop thinking about Punk?

Punk. Punk. Punk.

_Punk! _

John looked into the eyes of his new boyfriend and concentrated on focusing on Randy. Punk was still in his head, and he refused to get out of it. _Typical Punk. Stubborn and persistent. Even in my head, he is set in his ways._ John is trying desperately to not think about him. He reverts back to reality and smiles up at Randy.

"What?" John asks, still smiling, when he noticed that Randy is just studying him like a book.

"You just seem like you have a lot on your mind. What's going on babe?" Randy cheesed a little, finally being able to call John his 'babe'.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just thinking about what it's going to be like to have a boyfriend." John lies, hoping that Randy falls for it.

"Are you worried that we are going to get found out? We don't have to go public for a really long time you know. And the only person who might know about us is Pu..."

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" John cut Randy off, getting way more angry than he should be. John slapped himself in the forehead, knowing how over dramatic he is being. Randy just sat there with a blank look on his face, caught off guard.

"John, what is really going on?" Randy asks, afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind. I'm sorry I blew up just now." John stood and motioned to Randy. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Randy couldn't resist John's charm. He could tell that John was trying to change the subject and he would normally not let someone get away with that. But on the night where he finally got together with John, he could pretty much let anything slide right now.

Walking to the car, which was behind the restaurant, Randy decided to grab John's hand. John panicked at first, looking around, but when he noticed it was dark and there was no one in sight, he let it happen. He squeezed Randy's hand, trying to give him reassurance and no reason to doubt him.

Randy squeezed back and was trying to ignore the fact that John was hiding something. Something about Punk. Why is John so touchy about Punk being mentioned? He knows that John has feelings for him, and he saw Punk with flowers the other day so he assumes that John chose him willingly. Since he is here with him not Punk.

The entire car ride home was very quiet. It would have been an awkward silence if they were not holding hands and if John was not resting his head on Randy's shoulder. Normally, Randy would hate it if someone was touching him while driving, but he couldn't help but to blush when John first laid his head against his shoulder. That means he is comfortable with him and their new-found relationship.

"Your staying in my room tonight, right? We might as well start rooming together again." Randy said at a stoplight, pecking kisses on John's head.

"Yeah, of course. There's no reason not to. We can watch a movie tonight if you want."

"That sounds great, babe". Randy still couldn't get over the fact that he was able to call John babe. He just sat there in the car smiling the rest of the ride back to the hotel.

**Half an Hour Later:**

John and Randy were laying in Randy's bed watching a movie. John doesn't even remember what it is called. He was laying in Randy's arms, resting his head against his chest. They were both already in their pajamas: nothing but sweats and a white tank-top. The movie was still considered to be at the beginning when John started dozing off. Randy noticed and leaned to and placed his lips on John's. John opened up and they started tongue battling.

John sat up and deepened the kiss, loving the taste of Randy. Randy pulled away and grabbed John's shirt and ripped it off. Literally. He ran his lips down his body until he got to the top of the sweats. He looked up at John, who just nodded, lust clearly in his eyes. Randy grabbed the strands of the sweats and pulled them down, along with his boxers, revealing John's aching cock.

Randy didn't waste any time. He engulfed John's entire cock into his mouth, deep throating immediately. John moaned out and started thrusting his hips, pushing his cock even further down Randy's throat.

About 5 minutes later, after the most incredible blow job John has had in a long while, Randy laid John on the bed and spread his legs. He stripped bare and climbed on top of him. "What do you want, baby?" Randy whispered seductively into his ear.

"I w-want you inside...me. P-please." John was moaning from the grinding of his and Randy's bare cocks sliding up against each other.

Randy grabbed some lube and lubed up John's hole, pushing in two fingers inside. John arched his back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Painful pleasure. John quickly adjusted and was begging Randy for more. "Please, babe." John moaned.

That was the first time John called Randy 'babe' and Randy just loved it. He thrust his fingers deeper inside John, rubbing against his spot, which caused John to moan out even louder.

"Randy..." John was a mess under Randy, he needed more. And he was getting tired of asking. "Randy! Put your fucking cock inside me now!" John screamed and definitely got Randy's attention.

Randy pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with John's entrance. A sudden thought crept into his mind before he entered John. Condom. But he decided that he didn't need one, because John is now his. His lover. His everything.

Randy thrust balls deep into John and loved the reaction that was on John's face. "Oh, fuck yeah, Ran. Fuck me hard. Don't hold back! FUCK!" John was screaming and Randy knew that the other people on their floor will definitely hear them. Randy shut him up by kissing him. He was pounding John like there was never going to be a chance to do this again. He was cherishing every moment, and wanted to give John everything he wanted.

John was getting so much pleasure. A couple of weeks ago, he would never of thought that he would like getting fucked, but here he is, loving every bit of it. _Fuck! It feels so good. _John had to think it instead of saying it since Randy was currently kissing him. _Fuck yeah. So good, Punk. Punk? Crap! _John's eyes shot open and noticed Randy was on top of him. He did not like the fact that he is thinking of Punk while Randy is fucking him. He tries to end this as fast as he can so he started stroking himself, and before he knew it he was screaming while streams of cum covered his chest.

From John's moans and his walls constricting around his cock, Randy came inside of John. He continued fucking him until every last bit of his love juice was deep inside of him. He pulled out and ran to the bathroom to get a towel. He cleaned off John's chest, and laid down next to him. He looked at John and noticed that he was in deep thought.

"Hey? Hey?" Randy had to say it twice to snap John out of it.

"What?" John asks innocently, he is trying so hard to make it like he is not going through anything. But he just cannot get Punk out of his head.

"Are you okay?" Randy placed a hand on John's face, concern written in his eyes.

"Yeah, that was just amazing. Took me a minute to come down from it." John once again lies to Randy. But what else was he supposed to do? Tell him he was thinking about Punk while they were having sex? No way.

"It was amazing. I'm glad you liked it." Randy started smiling and leaned in to kiss John on the lips.

After about ten minutes of just cuddling, both men fell asleep in each others arms. Randy fell asleep feeling so happy that he is finally with John. But John fell asleep with conflicting emotions: he know he likes Randy, but he can't help but feel like he really missed out on something special with Punk.

* * *

**Monday**

Randy and John spent Saturday and Sunday just hanging out in the hotel room. They ordered room service, watched movies, played board games, and talked a lot. John had the best weekend and he is hoping that this week will be the same. Randy and John requested to have the same locker room for Monday Night Raw. When they got into the locker room and settled in, John excused himself to go talk to Vince.

Entering Vince's office, he noticed that Vince was panicking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asks, not knowing what could possibly put the boss over the edge like this.

"I have to find a new main event superstar for the night to help carry the show, that's whats wrong." Vince's voice was as raspy as ever.

"What are you talking about?" John was so confused. There was so much talent in that building that there was no reason for Vince to be freaking out the way he was.

"I had big plans for you, Orton, and Punk tonight. But that has to change now."

John cringed at hearing Punk's name but trying to make it unnoticed. "And why does it have to change?" He was still not getting at what Vince was talking about.

"Punk called this morning and is taking a vacation. He said he is not coming in for about a month."

John's eyes went wide at that moment. He knew he was the reason Punk needed time away. But he tried to stay calm and help Vince out. "Don't worry, I am sure we will come up with something."

After about twenty minutes of mindless chit chat, John left the locker room and was going to go get ready. Vince decided that since the WWE Champion is gone, there will be a tournament to determine who will be the new champion. But all of that is not going to happen just yet.

**3 Hours Later**

Even without Punk, the show went off without a hitch. John, of course, thought of Punk the entire night. _Is he okay? Where is he? What have I done? _John felt so bad, he needed some time alone. He somehow convinced Randy to let him get his own room so that he could think. Randy was only receptive to the idea because John said he didn't want to be one of those clingy couples that didn't know how to be alone at times. And surprisingly, Randy agreed.

Sitting on his bed, John is ready to crash for the night. He is going to have to get on a flight in the morning to head to the next venue for next week's Raw.

He was trying to think about his relationship with Randy, which has been absolutely amazing so far. Randy even sent a cute little good night text before he went to bed. John didn't know what was wrong with him. Randy was perfect in so many ways: he was sweet, romantic, there was so much chemistry, and they had so much in common. But yet, somehow, Punk always comes back to his crazy thoughts.

John couldn't stop thinking about Punk and was starting to get worried about him. He pulled out his phone and pulled up Punk's number and just stared at it. He was so nervous.

After what seemed like an hour of staring at the number, John came to the conclusion that Punk probably wouldn't pick up anyways. John would just leave a voice mail to let Punk know that he is worried about him and to text him letting him know he is okay.

John hit dial and heard it ring. It rang twice before he heard a voice on the other end. "Hello?" Punk says into the phone with anger and shock clearly in his voice.

Punk doesn't even know why he answered, he is still furious with John. But he had to admit, that he was really wanting to hear his voice.

John was so caught off guard that Punk actually answered, he just sat there, listening to Punk's breathing. He didn't know what to say.

"John? Are you there? Hello?" Punk was starting to get agitated and was screaming into the phone, which he immediately regrets.

"Hey, Phil". That is all John could come up with. His heart breaks when he heard Punk sigh, obviously in frustration and because he is hurt.

"Why did you call me, John?" Punk was trying to stay calm and not freak John out, because he knows he will get nowhere if he does.

"Um, I am just worried about you. Where are you?" John asks nervously.

"You lost the right to ask me that question when you stuck your tongue down Orton's throat." There was no hiding the cockiness in Punk's voice.

John was hurt by that statement, but he knew he deserved it. "Phil, can I please explain to you what happened?" John was getting anxious, knowing that this may be the one time he could actually make things right with Punk.

"There is nothing to explain, John. I am sorry, but I shouldn't of even answered. Good bye, John."

"No, Phil please..." But Punk already hung up. John was furious and threw his phone across the room. It slammed against the wall and shattered into multiple pieces.

He just crawled under the covers, pulled them up over his head, and fell asleep with his head throbbing.

* * *

**A/N: Poor John. Well I am trying my best to place the events that really happened at the time that this story is being based on. So, that's where the whole tournament thing came in, just letting you know. Lol. Well thank you for reading, and Please Review! :)**

**A/N 2: I also posted a one-shot called "Placing a Bet", it is a Rollins/Ambrose fic if you want to check it out and let me know how it is. :)**

**And I also posted a poll on my profile asking you guys what pairing you would like me to write my next multi-chapter story about. So please take the poll and let me know. Thank you again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tuesday Morning**

"_Mm, that feels so good. Keep going." John was trailing nice long wet kisses down Punk's body. He paid special attention to all of his tattoos. Punk was enjoying every bit of it. He loved having John's lips on him...Punk flipped John over and started returning the favor, kissing all over his muscled out body...John swallowed his cock and Punk couldn't take it for long and came inside John's mouth..._

Punk shot up, dripping in sweat. _Did I really just have a wet dream about John? _He got out of bed and stood up. He went to adjust himself and saw a huge wet spot by his groin through his sweats. _I guess I did._

He walked into the bathroom, stripped bear and turned the shower water on cold. He got in and sat in the corner of the shower. He was trying to cool off and wake up. "What the fuck?" Punk was yelling at himself for that dream. He's furious with John. At least he should be. _He lead me on. Confused me and played with my head. Used me! Fuck him...Oh I want to fuck him. _Punk slapped himself after thinking that.

After his shower, he pulled on some gym shorts and sat on the edge of the bed. He needed to talk to John. He doesn't want to be mad at him anymore, but he can't help it. He used him. _But I just want to hold him. Kiss him. Touch him. Be with him? _Punk picked up his phone and decided to text him.

**Punk**: Good morning! I'm sorry about last night. Plz txt back.

After about fifteen minutes, and no text back, Punk got up and decided to head to the gym. He worked out for about an hour before heading back. The workout really helped him sort his thoughts. He listened to music and just thought about everything.

Punk noticed he left his phone in the hotel and speed-walked back to his room. He was hoping that John replied to his text, but was trying not to get his hopes up.

Walking into his hotel room, Punk ran to his phone and opened it checking to see if he had any messages. None. He just sighed and sat on his bed. He dialed John's number and got even more frustrated when he didn't answer and went straight to voice mail. _You know what? Fuck this. He wants Orton, he can have him. He used me so I'm not even going to try._

* * *

John woke up to a banging on the door. He sat up, trying to make out the voice, and that is when he noticed that he once again woke up with a migraine.

When he recognized Randy's voice he jumped out of bed and opened the door, rubbing his eyes having just woken up.

"Why is your phone off?" Randy sounded panicked and John had no idea why. What has gotten into him?

"Um, I'm not sure. I didn't turn it off" John started looking for his phone when he saw it in pieces on the ground. _Oh yeah! _"Aha, that's why. It's broken" John picked up a piece and showed Randy, a smirk written on his face.

"Don't laugh. You have no idea how worried I was." But Randy couldn't stop from smiling from John's corniness.

John busted out a loud laugh, which was obviously a fake laugh. He was smiling so wide, toying with Randy.

"Oh your just asking for it, John Boy." Randy was biting the inside of his cheek trying to hold back a smile.

"Maybe I am asking for it. Ever think of that?" John glared at Randy in probably the cutest way Randy has ever seen. John's head was cocked to the left and his bottom lip was behind his top teeth, smiling. And there was a glint in those bright ocean like eyes.

At that moment Randy tackled John onto the bed. They were just play wrestling until they had to stop to catch their breath. John was on top of Randy and they just stared into each others eyes. John leaned down and attached his lips to Randy's. There wasn't even any tongue involved. But you could feel the emotion, romance, and especially passion in that room. Funny how one closed mouth kiss could do all of that.

John pulled away and just stared into Randy's eyes smiling.

"I love you, John". John's eyes went wide and was frozen in place. _No! What the fuck am I supposed to say to that?_ John started to get off and then he saw the panic in Randy's eyes. And in an attempt to not make things awkward, and so that he doesn't have to say anything, John leaned down and resumed their kiss. This time open mouthed.

Randy fell deep into the kiss and forgot all about John not answering him.

_Thank God!_

After what seemed like a reasonable amount of time to get Randy's mind off him not answering, John pulled away and got off of Randy.

"So, what do you want to do today?" John asks smiling.

"I don't care. As long as whatever I am doing, you are there too". Randy was now laying on his side, holding his head up with his hand, staring up at John.

John blushed from the compliment and smiled. "Well first I think I should get a new phone" John started laughing again, considering the broken phone is what got them where they are now in the first place.

"Great idea. Let's go." Randy got up and grabbed John's arm, dragging him up as well. Randy collected all the pieces of the phone while John got ready. "Why did you throw your phone at the wall again?"

John didn't really know how to answer that question. He just looked up at Randy. "I just got a little frustrated, that's all", John smiled that beautiful charming smile, trying to end this conversation.

"And may I ask why you were frustrated?"

"Um, no?" John said chuckling. "Look it was no big deal, I just had a bad night and took it out on my phone."

"Anything I can do to help?" Randy walked up to John and grabbed his hand.

Blushing, John walked out of the room with Randy, still holding his hand. "Yeah, actually there is. You can help me pick out a new one." John slipped his hand out of Randy's and patted him on the back.

"Wow, so glad I can help" Randy said sarcastically, still smiling at his boyfriend.

CM Punk was pacing his hotel room with his phone in his hand. _Why isn't he replying? He called me last night, I should be the one ignoring HIM. Not the other way around. _Punk tried dialing again and the phone went straight to voice mail _again._

But this time, Punk decided to leave a message. "Hey John, it's Phil. I know we didn't really hang up on good terms last night, but can you please call me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I should be pissed at you, but I just can't get you out of my god damned head. Please. Call me as soon as you get this, I need to talk to you. Good bye, John."

At first, Punk thought he was to straight forward, but then realized he didn't care.

_Why am I doing this? I saw him kissing Randy. He must want him more. I should be furious, but I'm not. Why am I not furious?_

Punk came to the conclusion that he must have much stronger feelings for John than he thought he did. John used him and was a two-timer. Punk can easily find someone else. But there was no one like John Cena...

John and Randy walked into the phone store and John quickly picked out a phone. He did not want to be there for long, so he quickly bought the phone and transferred his information to it.

He walked out of the store and started walking down the sidewalk. The phone store was not far from the hotel, so Randy and John just walked there wanting to spend more time together.

John started checking his messages. "Wow. Nine text messages and eleven voice mails."

Randy squinted his eyebrows. "All in one night? Who are they from?" Randy asks, clearly more curious than the average person would be.

"I'm not sure yet, hold on." John checked the first ten voice mails and then got back to Randy. "First ten voice mails were from Vince, all the same one: 'You better be at the live even tonight'. He's persistent." John started laughing, mocking Vince, that is until he got to the last message.

When he heard Punk's voice, John froze on the sidewalk. Randy continued walking for another ten steps before realizing John was no longer with him.

"John?" Randy ran back to John and just looked at him, worried. "Are you okay? What was the last message?"

John's face had two conflicting emotions clearly written all over it: Confusion and Pain. He can't believe that Punk called him, and actually admitted all those things over the phone. When the message ended, John closed the phone and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't even hear Randy talking to him.

Randy didn't know what else to do, so he grabbed John's shoulders and shook him until he opened his eyes. "John, what's wrong?" Randy was so worried he started panicking.

"Um, nothing. Sorry", John wiped his eyes and started walking towards the hotel, leaving Randy behind.

"No, no, no you don't", Randy caught up to John and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "You have been hiding way to much from me." Randy looked John square in the eyes. "Look John, I love you with all my heart and I just want to be there for you. Please tell me what is going on."

John was once again caught off guard when Randy told him he loved him and was again wondering what to say. "Ran, I appreciate it but it is a personal thing and it's something I need to get through alone. Thank you so much though." John forced Randy to start walking with him.

It was an awkward silence until they got back to John's hotel room. "Do you want me to go, so you can get ready for the event tonight?" Randy asked, trying to keep things normal with them. He knows it is way to early in the relationship to expect John to trust Randy enough to tell him every one of his problems. But they have been best friends for years. Although, Randy just leaves it alone, being grateful that he is even with John in the first place.

"Yeah, that would be great. Can I see you in the morning?" John asks, hope in his voice.

"Of course, my love. If you want I can come over tonight when you get back?" Randy was hoping it would be a yes.

"Definitely. That sounds great. I will text you tonight when I get back." John kissed Randy and walked him to the door.

"K. See you later then, babe." Randy gave John one last kiss and walked down the hallway.

John closed the door behind Randy and walked to his bed. He sat down on it, and pulled out his phone. He went to his voice mail messages again, and listened to Punk's message one more time. Then another time. Then another time. And another time after that.

About thirty minutes later, after hearing the same message over and over again, John hesitantly hits the dial button on his phone and it started ringing. He slowly placed it back to his ear.

* * *

CM Punk heard his phone ringing and got off his bed to go get it. He saw it was John, and he quickly answered and placed it to his ear. "Hello? John?"

**A/N: What do you think John plans on telling Punk? Review with your predictions, thoughts and to just let me know how this chapter was. Thanks for reading :)**

**And just a reminder: There is a poll on my profile, so please go check it out and let me know what you want to read next. Thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hello? John?" Punk can't believe that John finally called him back.

John just laid back on the bed and closed his eyes, listening to the sweet voice on the other end of the line.

"John!" Punk was starting to think it was an accidental dial. "Fine, I'll just hang up."

"No! Wait! Punk, I'm here", John sat up speaking really fast to make sure Punk heard him and is still on the phone.

Punk smiled and sat down on the bed. He too is happy to hear the voice on the other end of the line. "How are you?" Punk thought that was a little cheesy considering they haven't really held a peaceful conversation with one another in who knows how long.

"I'm okay. I miss you." John was already regretting saying that. He should not be leading Punk on again. That's what got him in this mess in the first place.

"I miss you too." Punk was smiling. "Can I ask you a question? If I am ever going to officially forgive you, I need to know something." Punk lost his smile and started biting his lip, awaiting John's answer.

"Of course. Ask me anything." John leaned up against the head bored and crossed his ankles, leaning back trying to get comfortable.

"Um. Do you really like me? Or were you just using me for sex?" Punk started biting his lip again, nervous that the answer he gets from John is the one he does not want to hear.

"Of course not! I like you a lot. More than you could ever know." John whispered into the phone. He has a terrible feeling in his stomach that somehow Randy knows what he is saying to Punk. _Your just being paranoid. This is completely innocent. As long as you don't do anything with him, you will be fine._

Punk was smiling wide. That was the exact answer that he was hoping to hear from John. He then started frowning when he decided what his next question is. He hung his head down and closed his eyes. "Then why were you kissing Orton, when you had plans to go out with me?" He was dreading the answer.

"I don't know. I was confused at who I liked more and whenever both of you are around, I sort of lose myself and can't think straight."

"Are you no longer confused about who you like more?"

"Um. I'm not sure." John hung his head as well.

"Well, as of right now, who do you like more? Me or Randy?" Punk was trying to get things straight and not have any surprises if he does try and get together with him.

"I don't know. I miss you a lot and can't stop thinking about you. But Randy, he is my boyfriend. So there are so many feelings from all the romance and everything that goes with it." John closed his eyes, feeling like Punk is going to hang up on him.

"Wait. What?" A single tear drop fell from the corner of Punk's left eye. "Randy is your boyfriend? Your dating him?"

John's eyes shot open. He didn't even think about the possibility that Punk may not know about him and Randy. John's eyes went so wide, and he stood up starting to pace the hotel room. "Punk, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Punk couldn't even say anything. He was frozen in place staring at the wall across the room. The tear that fell from his eye started falling down his cheek and was making his way toward his chin.

"Punk? Are you there? Please answer me. I am so sorry!" John was starting to freak out. He waited another thirty seconds and there was still no answer. "Punk. Please." John's eyes started tearing up and his voice started cracking.

"John, I am sorry..." Punk wiped the tear from his face. "...but I have to go".

"No. Punk. Please don't go. Punk?...Punk?" But Punk already hung up and John fell to his knees. He set his phone down on the ground and just sat there with his knees curled up to his chest. "I think I love you", John whispered as he shut his eyes and placed his chin on his knees.

John never thought he could fall in love so easily but the way he feels when he is with Punk, talking to Punk, or even thinking about Punk feels like magic.

He knows he likes Randy, but there is something about Punk that just makes his heart skip a beat.

John stood up and wiped his eyes. He pulled himself together and got ready to go to the event. _I have no idea how I'm going to get through this._

**The Next Morning**

John woke up to his phone ringing. He scrambled to his feet to find his phone. He found it on the dresser and saw who was calling. Randy. _Fuck! I forgot to text him last night._

John answered the call and placed it to his ear. "Hey, Ran."

"Hey, Johnny. I thought you were going to text me last night when you got back. I was barely able to sleep without you in my arms." Randy sounded very disappointed.

"I'm sorry, babe. When I got home I was exhausted and fell asleep without even realizing." John sat down at the edge of his bed, his eyes fluttering closed, he is still clearly exhausted.

"Oh, well that's alright. Can I come over now?" John could tell there was a right answer to that question. Randy seemed more determined than ever to get as close to John as possible.

"Um. Yeah, sure. Come on over." John laid back and let out a yawn.

"Alright. I will see you in a minute."

"Okie dokie." John hung up the phone and what seemed like ten seconds later there was a knock on the door.

John got up and stumbled a little. He walked over the door and opened it rubbing his eyes. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was already on my way when you picked up the phone." Randy just flashed that beautiful smile that John loved so much.

"Alright, then." John turned around and started walking back to his bed. He doesn't know what to think about that. _Is he too clingy? No! Randy? Clingy? I'm just reading into it way too much._

"You know I have to say, you look absolutely gorgeous with your bed head." Randy was just staring at John. He sat down on the bed next to John and ran his hands through his hair.

"Thank you. So, what do you want to do?" John slid to the front of his bed and rested his back against the head board.

"Well. I have a few ideas." Randy slithered towards John and attacked his lips. He ran his tongue across his lips and John immediately granted access. Randy grabbed John through his pants and started stroking.

"Mm." A small moan escaped from John's mouth in between the making out. Randy settled on his knees and pulled John's sweats down just enough to expose his cock and grabbed it firmly and started stroking once again.

John was loving the feeling of bare skin rubbing his aching member. Randy pulled away from John's lips and moved further down his bed until his face was aligned with his cock. He wrapped his lips around it and started bobbing his head very slowly. John's eyes rolled to the back of his head and started moaning out. "Oh, yeah Randy. Suck that dick!" John grabbed the back of Randy's head since he was going to slow for him, and started thrusting up slowly. And in no time, John was fucking his face like there was no tomorrow. Randy was loving the sexy moans coming from John's mouth. He looked up at John's face and saw the hottest thing he thought he would ever see: John was sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes were squeezed shut and clear orgasmic pleasure was written all over his face.

John's cock was so deep inside his mouth. Randy was taking the entire thing into his mouth and John was loving every second of this amazing blow job he was getting. John was moaning out so loud, he was pretty sure that the people in the hotel next to him could definitely hear him. But he didn't care.

Instead of saying all the dirty things he came up with out loud, because he didn't want the neighbors to hear any more than they had to, he instead moaned them inside his head which just made him harder, if that was even possible. _Fuck yeah! Suck my cock. That's right, take it down your throat. Fuck! Oh yeah Punk, that feels so good. _In reality, John was thrusting into Randy's mouth, but in his head he was thrusting into Punk's mouth. _Fuck! I'm gonna come, Phil. _"Ah, I'm gonna come" This time, John said it out loud. John was fucking Randy's throat even harder and faster until he finally came down his throat. He screamed out so loud, he knew for a fact that everyone on that entire floor heard him.

Randy swallowed every bit of come that John released into his throat. He kept sucking on his cock until John was completely spent. He took John's cock out of his mouth and looked up at John. What he saw was pure beauty. John fell asleep with a smile on his face. Randy pulled John's pants back up and just laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you so much John. I will never let you go." Randy then drifted to sleep, still holding John in his arms.

**John's Dream**

_John was walking in the sand on the beach. He had blue swimming trunks, sunglasses, and flip flops on. No shirt. He found a good spot and laid a blanket down on the sand. He kicked his flip flops off and sat down on the blanket, leaning back watching the waves do it's job. It was so peaceful, he loved it. The sound of the waves and the motions of the waves made him feel very peaceful and fuzzy inside. _

"_Hey. What is a sexy stud like you sitting here all by yourself for?" John looked to the left and saw a man lay down a blanket right next to his. He kicked off his flip flops and sat down right next to John, making sure there shoulders were touching. _

"_Very funny. What are you doing here Phil?" John was just smiling, glad he was once again with Punk just hanging out._

"_I'm here to see you gorgeous. Did you really think I could stay away from you?" Punk had a corny sarcastic smile on his face._

"_I know you could stay away from me, but I was hoping you wouldn't want to", John replied with his own corny grin._

"_Well, maybe I don't want to." At that, Punk stood up and ran to the ocean. He got into the water and started swimming._

_John lowered his sunglasses to expose his eyes so he could see the beautiful sight in front of him. CM Punk in the ocean, water dripping down his chest casually looking over at John._

"_John!...John!..." He heard Punk calling his name and he just smiled._

**Reality**

"John?...John?...Wake up babe."

John opened his eyes to see Randy running his hand through his hair trying to wake him up. When Randy saw his eyes open, he smiled down at him.

"Did you have a good nap? You were smiling so wide when I woke up, so you must have had a great dream." Randy continued running his fingers through John's short, but soft hair.

"Oh, yeah. I had a good nap." John sat up rubbing his eyes. Randy's hand fell from John's head when he sat up. John had a very guilty look on his face. He just had an amazing dream about Punk. Not Randy.

"What made it a good nap?" Randy was hoping John would compliment his amazing oral skills that made John pass out in the first place.

"Well you made it very easy to fall asleep." John blushed and stood up. "And, I don't know. I just had a good dream." Before Randy could ask what his dream was about, John walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Randy walked up to the bathroom and leaned up against the wall next to the bathroom door. "Do you have anything you have to do today?" Randy yelled through the door so John could hear him. There was no answer until he heard the toilet flush, faucet run, and the door open.

"Not that I know of." John came out and walked over to the dresser. He took his shirt off and started looking through one of his bags for another shirt to wear for the day.

Randy walked over to him and placed a hand on John's chest, he started rubbing John's chest feeling his amazing abs and stared into his eyes. "Do you want to go catch a movie?" Randy continued running his hands up and down John's chest.

John leaned over to Randy and pecked his lips. "I would love to. But maybe instead of watching the movie..." John pecked Randy's lips again. "...maybe we could find a seat in the back and make out" John then opened his mouth and shoved his tongue into Randy's mouth who opened it about to speak.

Randy deepened the kiss and grabbed the back of John's head. John then pulled away.

"Don't tease me, John" Randy started pouting.

"Fine. We won't make out in the movies, we will make out here?"

"I think that's a better idea. I don't want to get caught in a public place making out with a guy."

"True true. I didn't even think of that." John pushed Randy on the bed and climbed on top of him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Randy's.

Randy grabbed John's hips and started thrusting up, pressing his cock against John's ass. Randy desperately wanted to take both of their clothes off and fuck John right then and there. Randy was so hard that he thought that he just might do that. He rolled John over onto his back, still kissing him and started dry humping John's ass some more. John's legs were lifted in the air by Randy while he was dry humping him. Randy moved his lips to John's neck and started sucking on his pulse there. John threw his head back and moaned out. Randy moved down to John's nipples and started sucking, he was thankful that John never got to putting another shirt on. He gave special attention to each nipple and swirled his tongue around each.

Randy pulled his pants down to expose his cock, and started rubbing his bare cock against John's covered up ass. The feeling was amazing. Randy was moaning around John's nipples. Randy grabbed John's hips and lifted them just enough to pull John's sweats just enough for ass to be out in the open.

With Randy's pants around his ankles, and John's pants pulled down to his knees, Randy lifted John's legs up higher until they were resting on his shoulders. Randy could have easily taken John's sweats off, considering John was not wearing any shoes or socks, but Randy found it hotter this way. He placed his cock at John's entrance and thrust in...dry.

"Oh my fucking god!" John screamed out in pain from the sudden intrusion. And there was so sign of any kind of moisture to help the pain get over with sooner. Randy kept moving though, sliding his cock in and out of John.

"Oh, John. Your so fucking tight."

"I wonder why." John winced again as Randy thrusted all the way inside of him.

After a couple of minutes of pain, John finally adjusted to Randy's size and was loving every second of the pleasure he was currently obtaining from his boyfriend. "Oh, Pu...Randy!" John caught himself before Randy heard the beginning of Punk's name. Ever since he started thinking about Punk while having sex with Randy...again, he was again just trying to get it over with so he can go back to hating himself for it.

Randy did not see the change in emotion on John's face. He was just pounding away. He was fucking John in long deep strokes. "Fuck John. I'm gonna come."

"Me too!" John moaned out. He started stroking himself after he almost called Randy 'Punk' because he just wanted to get this over with.

"Ah, I'm about to...come" Randy pulled out and let John's legs fall onto the bed. He quickly moved up the bed and Randy took his cock into his own hand, pumping it hard. His cock was right in front of John's face. "Open your mouth, baby." Randy purred.

John opened his mouth, wanting to make Randy happy because of all the things that has been going through his mind. He felt so guilty. He stuck his tongue out so that it was laying right under the slit of Randy's cock, so that he could catch the come that comes out of it.

"Fuck. John. Here it comes. Open wide." Randy was screaming at this point. He shot his load right into John's mouth and all over his face. Half of Randy's load was covering John's face, and John swallowed the other half. Randy then shoved his cock into John's mouth until he came down from his orgasm.

Randy pulled out of John's mouth right as John came all over his chest. Cum glistened over John's pecked out muscled body.

Randy laid down next to John and just stared up at the ceiling. "Wow. That was amazing."

"Yeah. It was." John stood up and went to the bathroom.

"John? Are you okay?" Randy stood and followed him to the bathroom.

"Um. Yeah." John tried to convince Randy as well as himself that he was okay. "I just need to take a shower" John pointed to his face and chest and Randy nodded.

"Yes you do. Can I take one with you?" Randy moved a little closer to John and looked seductively into his eyes.

John backed away from Randy. He just nodded and turned around and turned the water on. He stepped in and quickly washed the come off of his face and chest. He then turned around and just let the warm water run down his back.

The next moment the water stopped hitting his back and he felt a warm body pressed up against his. Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. "Are you sure your okay? Your acting weird." Randy whispered.

"I'm not sure, actually." John removed Randy's arms and turned around looking into Randy's curious eyes. "I have something I need to tell you. And I don't think your going to like it..."

**A/N: Well, John is still as confused as ever. Do you think that he will actually confess to Randy everything he has been feeling for Punk? And one more thing, I haven't been getting many reviews anymore and I am just curious if you are all still reading and enjoying the story because there is no point in continuing if you guys lost interest. So please let me know if I should just end it now. And thank you very much to those of you who have been reviewing. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it and am glad you guys are still enjoying the story. I would really appreciate it if you guys kept reviewing so that I know you are still enjoying :) Thank you very much, I loved your reviews. :)**

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure your okay? Your acting weird." Randy whispered.

"I'm not sure, actually." John removed Randy's arms and turned around looking into Randy's curious eyes. "I have something I need to tell you. And I don't think your going to like it..."

"What is it? You can tell me anything, John." Randy caressed John's face trying to comfort him. A single tear drop started falling from both of John's eyes. "Please don't cry baby. You can tell me."

"Actually, I don't know if I should..." John started feeling dizzy as if he wasn't really really there.

"John? Are you okay? You look like your going to pass out." Randy grabbed onto John trying to force John to focus.

"Ra...Ran...Randy?" At that moment John collapsed into Randy's arms, unconscious.

Randy started freaking out. He quickly reached behind him to turn the water off. He dragged John out of the bathroom and into his bed. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911. "Hey. Hi. My friend passed out in the shower. Please hurry, he is unconscious." Randy finished by giving them their address and hanging up. He quickly grabbed a towel and dried John off. He was somehow able to get him dressed as well.

The paramedics stormed in and started checking John's vitals. They lifted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him out of the room. Randy followed them all the way until they got John into an ambulance and drove off to the hospital.

Randy jumped into his car and followed them. When he got there he ran to the receptionist at the front desk. "I'm here to see John Cena. What room is he in?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Cena is just now getting into his room and the doctors are still working on him. Who are you?"

"Damn it. I'm his boyf...I'm Randy Orton. His best friend."

"Okay Mr. Orton, I will let you know when you can see him. Just wait over there in the waiting room please."

Randy gave the receptionist one last dirty look and went into the waiting room and sat down. He pulled out his phone, figuring he might as well call some people while he is waiting. The first person he called was Vince. Vince wasn't too happy but said he was on his way. He couldn't think of too many people to call, he didn't have the number to any of John's relatives and there isn't really anyone else who John has even spoken to lately.

About half an hour later, Vince stormed into the waiting room and took a seat next to Randy. "So? Have you seen him yet?"

"Nope. Not yet." Randy was trying to contain his anger.

"What the hell happened Orton?" Vince was trying to figure everything out.

Randy quickly tried to come up with something that didn't point to them being together. "He was in the shower and I heard a bang and ran in there. He passed out in the shower." Randy was hoping that was believable, considering that technically that is what happened, he just left out the part of him being in the shower with John.

"Well that's just wonderful." When Vince finished speaking, a nurse walked in and asked for Randy. Randy stood and Vince was right behind him, heading to the nurse.

"Is he going to be alright?" Randy asked anxiously.

"He is going to be fine. He is still unconscious at the moment but he should wake up any time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Randy seemed confused.

"Yeah. We are just waiting for the test results to come back so we know what caused it."

"K. Thank you." The nurse walked away and Randy and Vince sat back down in the waiting room.

A couple of hours later, Randy was asleep in the waiting room. Vince left a while ago, saying he would come back tomorrow.

"Mr. Orton? You can wait in there with him if you would like." The nurse saw Randy in the chair and woke him up.

"Thank you." He walked to the room number they gave him and stopped in the doorway when he saw John. He looked like an angel, fast asleep. It didn't even look like he was unconscious, it just looked like he was catching up on much needed sleep.

Randy walked to the chair next to his bed and leaned back and closed his eyes. He grabbed John's hand and fell asleep after he covered up their hands with John's blanket.

**The Next Morning:**

Randy was still holding John's hands looking at his his peaceful face, wishing John would just wake up already. The doctor came earlier in the morning and told Randy that they got the test results back and the reason John fainted was because of his stress levels. John was so stressed that he stopped eating the way he was supposed to be and his blood sugar was very low.

Randy wish he knew what was going on in John's mind that made him so stressed. Randy was deep in thought when someone opened the door to John's room and entered. Randy looked up and immediately became angry. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Last time I checked, I don't need your permission to go anywhere Orton!" Punk spat back. Punk walked fully into the room and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed as Orton. He saw Randy holding John's hand and his heart broke.

Randy saw what Punk was looking at and slowly let go of John's hand and placed it in his lap.

For about half an hour, the two men just stared bullets into one another until John began stirring. They both broke their heated stare and stood over John.

John opened his eyes to a very surprising sight. Randy and Punk in the same room looking down at him. John sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"You fainted, John. How are you feeling". Randy grabbed John's hand once more.

John looked up at Punk and saw the look on his face when Randy grabbed John's hand again and quickly let go of Randy's hand. "I don't know. I have a terrible headache." John winced when he first noticed the shooting pain in his head.

"I'll go get the doctor." Randy stood and stopped, looking at Punk.

"It's fine, Randy. I will be okay." John saw the look in Randy's eyes and John actually wouldn't mind some alone time with Punk.

Punk sat back down next to the bed and looked into John's eyes. "Hey." Punk just smiled.

"Hey." John smiled back. "How did you know I was here? I doubt Randy called you." John was confused as to how Punk knew he fainted in the first place.

"I got a very pleasant little phone call from Vince." Punk had a sarcastic smile on his face.

John's been there, so he didn't even need to ask what Vince said. Vince probably just freaked out because he needed another superstar, so called Punk. "Why did you come?" John squinted his eyebrows and crossed his arms, looking into the eyes of Punk.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I just had to make sure you were okay." Punk looked down, trying to escape the glare of John.

John blushed, looking away to make sure Punk didn't see it. "That's very nice of you." Just looked back up, sadness in his eyes. "So, are you still mad at me?"

Punk looked back up as well. He saw John's eyes get watery and his heart started to break. "I'm supposed to be mad at you. And I want to be mad at you, but I'm not sure, I am really confused." He scooted closer to John and the room all of sudden got much hotter.

"I really hope that you can forgive me someday."

Punk didn't even answer. He knows he is close to completely forgetting what happened, even though he knows he should be furious. But every time he looks at John or talks to him, he feels like he is on cloud nine.

Punk placed his hand right next to John's on the bed. He grazed his finger against John's finger and looked into his eyes. They were both lost in each others eyes when the door opened and the doctor came in. Punk drew his hand back and scooted away from John right before Randy came back in.

Randy walked in right behind the doctor and went straight to the other side of the bed. He gave Punk a dirty look and sat down.

"So I think I should go. Feel better John." Punk stood up ready to leave. He looked over at Randy who had a smirk on his face. John, on the other hand, looked upset at Punk's statement.

"You don't have to go, Phil. You can stay." John said hopefully.

"No. It's okay. I should be getting checked into the hotel anyways. I will see you later." Punk gave one last look at John and turned around and left.

**That Night:**

John demanded to be released that night, and after some arguing, the doctor finally gave in. Randy brought him back to their hotel and hasn't left his side. He has been bringing him water, food, and anything else he can think of. John has been stuck in bed ever since he got back to the hotel.

"Thank you for everything, Ran." John was so grateful for everything Randy was doing. John laid in his bed, propped up watching TV. He looked up at Randy, who was coming out of the bathroom and laid down next to John.

"My pleasure. How are you feeling?" Randy started rubbing John's arm.

"Much better, thank you. Really tired though." John said through a yawn.

After a couple minutes of silence, Randy picked up the remote and shut off the TV. "I need to ask you something John." Randy sat up on the bed until he was propped up against the headboard.

"What is it?" John was starting to get nervous again, but remembered what the doctor said and tried to calm down.

"The doctor said you fainted because of high stress levels." He looked into John's eyes. "What are you so stressed about? And what were you about to tell me in the shower?"

John looked away from Randy and just stared in the opposite direction, thinking. "Look, Randy. I don't know what to say, and..."

Randy cut him off. "How about you just tell me whats on your mind." He was hoping that he could finally get something out of John. He is worried about him.

"I'm still feeling the effects of the fainting, my head hurts, and I'm exhausted. Can we please talking about this some other time?" John told himself that he would not talk to Randy about what he is going through until he knows for himself. And he won't know until he gets another chance to talk to Punk.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, baby. Get some rest." Randy kissed the top of John's head and turned over crawling under the covers, drifting to sleep.

**The Next Day:**

John woke up the next morning alone in his bed. He looked over and Randy was gone. But there was a note on his pillow. It read: _Vince called. Be back soon. Feel Better my love. Love, Randy. _John got out of bed and placed the note on the dresser. He decided that he really needed to go for a walk and get some fresh air.

After John finally left his room, he walked down the hall to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for it to come down.

When it opened, CM Punk was standing in the elevator, alone. John entered and hit the button to take him to the lobby.

"Hey". Punk was wondering if John even noticed him there.

"Hey." John turned around and looked at him. He was starting to get tired of all of the confusion that was going on in his head, so he turned to face the buttons again and pressed a certain button. Before he knew it, the elevator stopped mid floor and the lights turned off.

Punk was caught off guard and grabbed on the rail to keep himself balanced. "What the fuck!" Punk looked over and saw that John did it. "John? Why did you do that?"

"We need to talk." John leaned up against the wall. "What is going on because I haven't gotten a clue, and I am going fucking insane."

"Isn't it too early for you to be up and about? Shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Punk couldn't help but have a smirk on his face.

"Don't change the subject, Phil." John started blushing from how cute Punk looked with that smirk on his face. And he was starting to regret leaving his room today, as he is started to feel a migraine coming on.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Punk crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "And you might want to make it quick because I'm sure there are other people who want to use the elevator."

"First of all. Do you forgive me for what you saw?" John knew it was a stupid question, but before he finds out anything else, he needed the answer to that.

"Yes, John. I'm pretty much over that. I mean, technically we weren't dating so I guess I can't be mad for too long. And for some reason, I just can't stay mad at you." Punk uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his pockets. "Only one more question."

John thought hard, wanting to really take advantage of that. He looked down at the ground and whispered, "Where do you stand when it comes to us. Do you still like me?"

John was caught off guard when Punk didn't answer but walked up to him and placed his hands on John's cheeks. He lifted his head up and kissed him passionately. "Does that answer your question?" Punk reached over John and pressed the button to get the elevator going again. He stepped back to where he was and just stared at the confused John Cena.

The elevator stopped at the lobby and Punk got off. "Aren't you coming?" Punk asked John because he just continued standing in the elevator.

"Actually, no. I think I need to go back to my room and lie down." John quickly pressed the button to take him back to his floor and the doors closed, getting one last look of desperation by Punk.

Back in his room, he was just laying down looking up at the ceiling. After falling asleep for about an hour, he woke up and got out of bed. He was startled when he saw Randy sitting in a chair across from him, looking at his phone.

"Oh, your back." John walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake you." John saw a weird look in Randy's eyes.

"What's wrong." John asked.

"Your phone went off and I picked it up to see if it was important and let's just say, I didn't like what I saw." Randy handed John his phone and he saw what Randy was talking about.

He had a text from Punk. _Now you know where I stand. And now it is up to you on who you want to be with. _John just stared at the text. He can't believe that Randy saw it.

"Is this why you've been acting so weird. Are you cheating on me with Punk?"

John flinched at the accusation. "No. I have not cheated on you. I'm just confused about my feelings, that's all."

"That's all?" Randy mimicked. It all started making perfect sense to Randy now. John acting weird. Punk coming to his room with flowers. John chasing after Punk. The strange behavior every time Punk was mentioned.

"Randy. I'm just confused about my feelings. I'm sorry, but that's how it is." John set his phone down and went to the bathroom to change.

When John walked back out, Randy was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you know who you want more?"

"No." John didn't have an explanation. Just a one word reply.

"Well. I have a confession to make. You told me that you have feelings for someone else, so I think I should be honest too. Sit down." Randy motioned for John to sit in the chair in front of him. John sat down and Randy continued. "Do you remember when you went and talked to Vince last Monday?" John nodded. "Well you were gone for a while, and the reason I wasn't there when you got back was because I was in Cody's dressing room." Randy stopped and looked up at John.

"Why the fuck were you in his dressing room?" John thinks he knows, but does not want to believe it.

"I think you know why. And I think it would be a lot easier if I didn't have to say it."

John saw how ashamed Randy looked and John's eyes started filling up with tears. But it all sort of made sense now. John was wondering why Randy has been so clingy and acting like he owes John something. "So you just now accused me of cheating, when you went out and cheated already anyways?"

"I am really sorry, John. I just had to tell you. It was killing me lying to you." Randy stood and started pacing around the room. "And I understand if you go off running to Punk now."

"Damn it, Randy. I didn't want to choose because of something you did. I wanted to choose based on who I like more." John's tears started falling, not knowing what to do anymore.

Randy walked over to John and knelt down, grabbing his shoulders. "Baby, I am truly sorry. Are you telling me that you didn't do anything with Punk?"

"Well..." John was going to tell him about the dreams, and the images he got in his head when him and Randy had sex but then he thought against it.

"You did?"

"No. But I thought about it." John looked away from Randy's glare.

"Look, John. We both did bad things against each other. So base your decision on feelings alone. Nothing else."

John shrugged Randy's arms off of him and stood up as well. He walked to the front door and opened it.

"Where are you going?" Randy tried following but John shook his head 'no'.

"I will be back. I just need to think." At that, John left the room, leaving Randy standing alone.

Two hours and about nine or ten shots of whiskey later, John was stumbling down the hall. He went up to a door and started pounding on it.

When it opened, John fell into the arms of CM Punk.

"John, what the hell? Are you okay." He then got a whiff of the alcohol and his nose immediately curled up. "Ugh, your drunk."

Leaning on Punk, John looked up into his eyes. "I love you, Phil."

**A/N: Do you think he means it, or is it just his drunk mind talking? And what will happen between him and Randy? Thanks for reading. Please Review :) Next Update will be this Saturday, maybe sooner if I get many reviews. :) Thank you.**

**The poll on my profile will be closed on Saturday as well, so if you haven't taken it please do so. :) Sorry for rambling, I will stop now, lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate. Keep reviewing so that I know you are enjoying it still please. :) Here is Chapter 11. **

**Chapter 11**

Punk dragged John into his room and sat him down on the bed. "What is wrong with you? Why were you drinking?" He sat down on a chair that was about five feet from the bed where John was sitting, dazing at Punk.

"I love you, Phil." John said once more.

Punk really wished John was telling the truth. And maybe he was but he will never believe that or get his hopes up until John says it, sober. "No, you don't. Your just drunk."

John's expression quickly changed and he got off the bed. He ran and sat in Punk's lap, legs draped over the side, and leaned in until their foreheads were touching and he was staring deeply into Punk's eyes. "Yes I do. I love you with all my heart."

Punk's heart broke. He so badly wanted this to be true, but he knew John wouldn't remember a single think in the morning and may not even feel the same way. Punk didn't even say anything. He just continued staring into John's beautiful blue eyes.

John started tilting his head and leaning in towards Punk's lips. "Do you believe me?" Their lips were grazing each others now, barely touching but still touching.

Punk closed the little to no space in between their lips and kissed him in a kiss out of desperation. He wanted John so bad, but knew he couldn't have him.

John ran his tongue across Punk's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He felt Punk's mouth open a little and he tried plunging his tongue inside but Punk pulled completely away, breaking the kiss. "What's wrong?" John was forced to get off of him when Punk tried getting up. John sat down in the chair alone, watching Punk pace the bedroom.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You have a boyfriend." Punk saw the look in John's eyes and had to contain himself from running over there and reuniting their lips.

"So? Your point is?" John was so far gone being drunk, he didn't have a care in the world about anything at this point.

"My point? John, you have a boyfriend. Your cheating on him right now." Punk squinted his eyebrows, confused as to why John would do something like this to Randy.

"Well he cheated on me. So I can cheat on him." John started smiling wide, resembling a child.

"So that's why your here?" Punk sat down on the bed. "Your just trying to get even with Randy?" There was no hiding the hurt in his eyes. _I knew he couldn't have been serious when he said he loved me. _

"No! That's not it at all." John tried standing but stumbled and fell right back into the chair. After a few more attempts, he gave up and tried to remember what he was saying. "Um...oh yeah. I'm not here for a one night stand, Phil. I really do love you."

Punk did see the sincerity in John's eyes. But he was drunk off his ass. He didn't know what to believe. "I'm calling Randy." Punk stood up looking for his phone.

"What? Why would you do that?" John tried getting up again and this time fell the other way, landing on the floor.

Punk ran to John to make sure he was okay and sat him up. "You okay?"

John nodded and pulled Punk onto the ground with him. Punk was laying on top of John trying to get up but John was way to strong.

"Let go of me, John." But John had different plans and grabbed the back of Punk's head and forced his face down to John's. John connected their lips and all the resistance from Punk completely left.

Punk deepened the kiss, opening his mouth to allow John's tongue in. They were making out for what seemed like forever. Punk pulled away getting some much needed air and got off of John. "Ugh. You taste like alcohol." But there was no complaint written on his face. Punk was blushing and was wearing a huge smile.

John tried standing up and Punk grabbed his hand helping him. He walked him over to the bed and sat him down. "You need to go back to Randy." Punk sounded so sad, but dead serious."

"I can't, Punk. I need you."

"If you needed me, then you would be with me." Punk never wanted to accept that, but he felt as if it was time to come to terms with it. If he kept this up, he knew the only time he would ever be with John is nights like this: drunken affairs.

John held his head down and pouted. Punk eyes again turned to lust. _He is so fucking hot when he pouts._ Punk licked his lips then quickly shook his head, to get his mind off of doing dirty things with John.

"I'll go call Randy." Punk again stood up looking for his phone.

"Okay." That one word shot a bullet straight into his heart. Punk was hoping that John would end up saying he would like to stay. Stay with Punk tonight. Stay with Punk forever.

Punk found his phone and reluctantly called Randy.

"Punk?" Randy answered, wondering why he would get a call from one of the men he hates the most.

"Hey, Randy. I need you to come to my room, John is here. And he is wasted." Punk was trying not to sound sad or upset, but his voice was cracking a little.

"What!?" Randy was not happy. "Alright I'm coming to get him. What room are you in?"

Punk gave Randy his room number and hung up the phone. When he gave his attention back to John, he noticed John was passed out in his bed. _Well that's not going to look good when Randy gets here. Oh, well. I don't fucking care anymore._

Punk walked over to John and sat down next to him. He picked up his hand and held it between both of his own hands. He leaned down and kissed John one more time on the lips. When he pulled away, a tear drop threatened to come out of his eyes. "I wish you really did love me."

Punk let go of John's hands when he heard a very loud and angry knock on his door. He got up and went to open it. The second the door opened, Randy stormed into the hotel room.

"Where is he? Where is John?" Randy was screaming, turning around and getting in Punk's face.

"Calm down, drama queen. He's in the bedroom." Punk held his hands up in defense.

At that moment, Randy turned around and stormed into the bedroom. He saw John asleep on the bed and ran to him, caressing his face. "Why is he on the bed?" Randy was clearly accusing Punk of taking advantage of a drunken John.

"Nothing happened, ass whole. He sat there himself and passed out on his own." Punk walked out of the room and went into the living room to sit down and wait for them to leave. There was no way he could stand looking at them together any longer.

About five minutes later, Randy was walking out of the bedroom, holding John around the waist with one of John's arms over his shoulder. John's eyes were barely opened, they kept fluttering closed. "Um, thanks Punk" Randy said awkwardly.

"Yep." Punk didn't even want to look at them. He already has to deal with John choosing Randy, he didn't need to see them flaunt it around. He stood just as Randy opened the door. He walked over to them and closed it as they walked out. He turned around and pressed his back into the door. He slid down until he was sitting up against the door with his knees to his chest. "I love you too." He whispered.

**The Next Day:**

Punk awoke to his phone ringing. He crawled out of bed and picked it up when he noticed that John was the one calling. "Hey, John. Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Slight headache, but nothing too bad."

"That's good." Punk didn't know what to say after that. There was an awkward silence before Punk decided to break it. "Why did you call, John?"

"I just needed to ask you something. Randy told me I went to your room last night. We didn't...um...you know...did we?" John was hinting around trying to get Punk to answer his question without having to ask it.

"What? Have sex? No we didn't. We pretty much just talked, kind of." Punk couldn't help but to smile and blush. He loved last night. The kissing. John telling him he loves him. Everything.

"Oh okay. Well that's good." Again there was an awkward silence which Punk had to again break.

"Is that all?" Punk was getting agitated, having just woke up. He sat back down on the bed and laid back down with the phone pressed up against his ear.

"Um. No, actually." Punk heard John sigh. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tonight?" John asked so shyly.

Punk shot up in bed, not believing his ears. "What? What about Randy? Did you leave him?" Punk was starting to get all excited.

"Um. Not really. He kind of...left me." John was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Why would he leave you?" Punk was incredibly confused. John was perfect. Why leave him?

"Well he told me he was done with the guessing games I have been creating. And um...it turns out I said something to him last night that was pretty much icing on the cake."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I love you." John whispered it, hoping that Punk didn't quite hear it but he did.

Grinning widely, Punk started thinking about all of the possibilities that could easily happen between him and John.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. I did. I just can't stop smiling. I love you too, John."

Now John was the one who couldn't answer, because he too now had a huge grin on his face.

"But what about Randy?" Punk hated to bring him up again but had too.

"What about him?"

"Are you sure your ready to start dating again? How did you guys leave it?"

"Punk. Me and Randy haven't been dating for that long and we left it fine. He told me that if he was out cheating on me and I was longing for you, then our hearts were truly not in the relationship. But he said he still wants to be friends. And I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Alright. So instead of tonight. How about you come over now?"

John blushed. "Sure. I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Alright. Sounds good, see you soon."

"K. Bye."

Punk hung up the phone and quickly jumped out of bed. He pulled on some sweats over his briefs and pulled a t-shirt on. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, waiting on the couch for John to get there.

Exactly ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _Perfect timing. _Punk stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and was attacked by John's lips. John was kissing him passionately, finally being able to do so without any guilt hanging over his head.

Punk slammed John up against the wall, kicking the door shut with his foot and shoved his tongue down his throat. The kiss was very heated, both men trying to shove everything that they feel for each other in a single kiss.

John started grinding against Punk, moaning through the kiss.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Punk said after pulling away for air.

"Why not? We love each other, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean. We are not even together yet?" Punk wanted to make love to John, not have sex with him.

"Alright. Will you be my boyfriend?" John asked with a very corny smile on his face.

Punk started laughing and picked John up, right arm underneath John's shoulders, and the left underneath his knees. "Of course." Punk carried John to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. "Don't move. Let me do the work." Punk started by taking off John's shirt. He then made his way down John's legs and removed his shoes and socks to make it easier to remove his shorts. Once when John's shorts were off, Punk grabbed his underwear and yanked them down to reveal John's aching cock. Punk went in between his legs and started licking John's balls, teasing him. John threw his head back moaning, missing the feeling of Punk's lips on his body. Punk kissed John's thigh and placed little kisses all the way up his body until he reached his lips. He again smashed his lips to John's in a very sloppy wet kiss.

Punk broke the kiss and sucked on John's neck. "Oh...yeah." John's eyes were fluttering closed when Punk found his sweet spot on his neck. He gave it a little more attention before going down again. He again placed little kisses all the way down John's body until he reached his cock. He kissed the tip and wrapped his hand around it. "Tell me what you want, baby."

John opened his eyes and looked down at Punk. "I want you to suck it." John again had a corny smile on his face. But Punk obliged. Punk wrapped his lips around John's throbbing cock and went all the way down, holding there to give John some extra pleasure. "Oh, Punk. Fuck yeah. Swallow it!" John continued moaning and Punk just ate them up. He was bobbing his head up and down and John told him to stop before he came, not wanting it to end just yet.

"Stand up, Phil". When Punk stood up off the bed, John got up too and removed the t-shirt he was wearing, along with the sweats and briefs. Punk now stood completely naked. And John didn't even bother getting back on the bed. He got down on his knees and engulfed Punk's entire cock into his waiting mouth. Punk was rocking his hips back and forth, forcing his cock deeper.

…

"Oh, fuck yeah Punk. Harder! Ohhh...!" Punk was pounding John's hole. In the bed, John laid on his back and had his legs wrapped around Punk's waist. Punk was panting so hard, John knew it was about time for him to come.

"Ahhh!" Punk screamed as he shot his load inside John. He pulled out and laid on his back as well. But what he did next caught John off guard. Punk spread his legs and lifted them up a little so that his hole was showing. "Fuck me, John." The look Punk gave John was nothing but sexy. John crawled over to him and positioned himself right at Punk's entrance.

"Are you sure?" John did not want Punk to do anything he didn't want to do.

"Oh, yeah. Make love to me." Punk grabbed the back of John's head and pulled him into another kiss. "But make love to me without hurting me please." John positioned himself again, this time smiling.

"I could never hurt you, baby." He spat on his dick and slowly started breaching Punk.

"Oh my FUCKING god!" Punk arched his back as John's cock slid in even more.

"Do you want me to stop." John did not like the look on Punk's face. Discomfort.

"No. Don't you fucking dare. I told you to make love to me, so fucking make love to me." Punk screamed with his eyes squinted shut.

John started laughing as he started pushing in again. Punk screamed out again but John kept going.

Without Punk even realizing, the pain was gone and he was screaming John's name as he hit his spot. "Fuck yeah, John. Right there. Ah!" John was hitting his spot and Punk's eyes were rolling to the back of his head. He never thought this would feel this good.

John kept pounding away, moaning Punk's name over and over again. Punk felt so good, and he is glad he is getting to experience this feeling with him. His true love.

"Oh, Punk. Your so fucking tight. It feels amazing!" John was slamming, balls deep, into Punk's tight blinding hot hole.

"I'm g-gonna...Ah...cu...fuck!...cum!" Punk was stroking his cock in time with John's thrusts and what he was feeling was indescribable.

John wanted to make Punk's release even more epic so he pulled all the way out and thrusted all the way in as hard as he could, hitting his spot once again. Punk just arched his back and moaned out his name again. John repeated this process until Punk was screaming and white fluid was flowing out of his cock and onto his stomach. Right when Punk came, John thrusted all the way in so that he could feel all those muscles clench around his cock, which felt amazing. "Oh..Punk." John was getting ready to come, he grabbed Punk's hips and started pounding Punk harder than he had ever thought was possible.

"Ah! Here it comes." At that moment, John released himself into Punk, filling him up. He pulled out of Punk and laid down next to him, his chest heaving while he is trying to catch his breath.

"That was fucking amazing." Punk was staring at John, trying to get his breathing in order as well.

"Yeah. It was." John turned on his side and pulled Punk into his arms. John's arm fell on Punk's stomach, where all the come is and Punk busted out in laughter. And John couldn't help but laugh as well. He leaned down and grabbed one of their articles of clothing and cleaned his arm, and Punk's stomach, off. He threw it back on the ground and pulled Punk into his arms once again.

"I love you, John." Punk threw his arm around John's shoulders and pulled his head to rest on his chest. John started tracing Punk's tattoos on his chest.

"I love you too, Phil."

**A/N: Well, their finally together. :) Awww. Lol. And Randy is out of the picture. But do you think he will stay out of the picture? Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and Please Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you Bitter-Alisa and ToKiMiMoToTaKu for reviewing. I really appreciate it and I loved your reviews. And thank you to everyone who has been reading. Here is Chapter 12. :)**

**Chapter 12**

Punk woke up the next morning, still holding a sleeping John tight in his arms. Punk looked down at his boyfriend's face with a huge smile. He loved waking up next to John, and he would hopefully be waking up next to him for the rest of his life. He squeezed John tighter and kissed him on the forehead. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but he didn't want to let John go. So he decided to just lay there and watch the beautiful angel in front of him sleep.

Punk ended up dozing off and fell into a deep sleep, and he desperately wished he hadn't. He felt like he was trapped in two different worlds. His dream was not a dream at all, it was a nightmare. _John moved up his body, planting kisses on every inch of skin that was there. "Keep going, John."...John engulfed his entire cock and started bobbing his head up and down as fast as he could. He pulled away for air and looked up at his lovers face. "You taste so good, Randy." Randy ran his hands through John's hair and both John and Randy looked over to the side of the bed. Handcuffed in a chair was one CM Punk, forced to watch the two make love in front of him. He looked like he was about to kill somebody. He was trying to scream and break through the chair, but his voice and his muscles were betraying him. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. "Suck my cock while your looking at him, baby." John did as he was told and wrapped his lips around Randy's cock while staring into the eyes of Punk. Randy looked at Punk as well. "Like what you see, Punkers? John would never choose you over me. You are a screw up with a dysfunctional family and screwed up lifestyle. Do you really think he would have actually stayed with you?" A tear escaped Punk's eyes and he still couldn't say anything. John was still sucking Randy's cock and Randy went back to pretending Punk wasn't there, moaning at John's talented oral skills. _

Punk shot up in his bed, waking John in the process. His shirt was soaked with sweat and he felt like he was having a heat stroke.

"Baby? Are you okay?" John tried placing his hand on Punk's cheek, but Punk flinched and jumped out of bed. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. John was left in the bed with a dumbfound look on his face.

Punk ran the cold water in the shower and sat down on the floor in the shower. He brought his knees up to his chest and just let it out. Tears were flowing out of his eyes, something you would not often see from CM Punk. John was pounding on the door and Punk was just ignoring him.

John ended up calling maintenance who unlocked the bathroom door for him. John walked in and saw Punk as a sad mess. John's heart broke and opened the shower door. He didn't care that he still had his pajamas on and walked into the shower, sitting next to Punk getting his clothes soaking wet. He pulled Punk into his arms and started running his fingers through his hair.

Punk rested his head against John's shoulder and tried to stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"Hey? What's wrong?" John continued running his hand through Punk's hair, looking down at his boyfriend.

When Punk didn't answer, John decided to just give him some time to come out and say it on his own. He just sat there with him, providing emotional support. After about fifteen minutes, Punk looked up at John and finally spoke. "John?"

John was caught off guard from Punk finally speaking and kissed him on the top of his head. "Yes, baby?"

"Do you love me? Don't lie. Tell the truth!" Punk looked into John's eyes and John could tell he was more serious than he has ever been in his life.

"Yes, Phil. I love you with all my heart. I can't imagine myself with anyone else."

"Then why were you with Randy? And how am I supposed to know you won't go running back to him."

John kissed Punk on the head again. "Look at it this way: When I was with Randy, I was longing for _you_. When I was drunk, I came to _your_ room. I told Randy that I was in love with _yo_u. He left me because he knew I was in love with _you_. You have to believe me that I want you and only you." John's voice started cracking, just thinking about the love he had for Punk. He felt so stupid for not realizing it before he got with Randy.

Punk started to feel better after what John said. He lifted his head up and attached his lips to John's. It wasn't a sexual kiss, or a kiss of lust. It was a kiss of passion. It was a kiss to show the sincerity and the love that they have for one another.

After they broke the kiss, they just stared into each others eyes for who knows how long until John noticed Punk shivering. "Come on, baby. Let's get you warm." John stood up and offered his hand to Punk.

"Your the ones with clothes on, you must be freezing." Punk grabbed his hand and turned the water off before following John out of the shower.

"Yeah, I am. But I love you more than I love myself." Punk blushed and grabbed John's hand as they made their way to the cabinet with the towels in it.

"And I love you more than I love myself, so you need to get warm to, babe." Punk and John dried off and climbed back in bed. They spent majority of the day holding each other and cuddling, reassuring their love for one another.

When John woke up it was six at night. He noticed Punk was not in bed and he started looking for him. At that moment, Punk walked out of the bathroom with a nice suit and tie on. "Why do you look so fancy?" John asked, staring at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Because we are going out. Our first date as an official couple." Punk walked over to the closet and pulled out a rented tux and handed it to John. "Hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

"Where are we going?" John stood up and started getting dressed.

"Well. The first place is a surprise. And the second place is dinner." Punk wasn't even trying to be romantic, he said it with a straight face in between brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

"Okay then." John was so excited to see what Punk had planned for them.

After driving for about fifteen minutes, they pulled up in front of a high school.

"Why are we at a high school?" John was so confused. If Punk was really trying to surprise him, he was doing a hell of a job at it.

"Just come on, baby. I told you it was a surprise." They both got out of the car and Punk led them to the gymnasium.

"Are we really going to play basketball in tuxedos?" John was smiling but was squinting his eyebrows in confusion.

"Would you shut up." Punk started smiling. "You want to know why we are here?" Punk walked over to what seemed like a light switch and John was even more confused.

"Well your at a light switch, so are we going to play hide and seek in the dark?" John had a childish grin on his face, while chuckling lightly.

"No!" Punk flipped the switch, and the gymnasium lighted up in ballroom dancing lights. He flipped another switch and soft romantic music came on. He walked up to John and grabbed his waist. "I rented this gym so that we could have it to ourselves, dancing and spending quality time together." Punk kissed John on the cheek and awaited to see if he liked his surprise or not.

John didn't know what to say. It was so romantic and he loved it. His eyes started getting watery and he just looked into his eyes.

"Does that mean you like it?" Punk asked, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back from smiling like a dork.

"I love it." John leaned in a gave Punk a very romantic kiss. He placed his head on Punk's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. They started slow dancing to the rhythm of the music. It was probably the most romantic night John has ever had in his life. And it _was _the most romantic night Punk has ever had in his life.

After about two hours of nothing but dancing, they finally left the gymnasium in a great mood. They got back in the car and Punk headed to the restaurant where he already had reservations for him and John.

When they got there, John was again caught with a surprise. Punk got them a table in the back, and even requested the lights in the entire restaurant to be dimmed so that having a candle at their table wouldn't lead to any suspicion. Punk grabbed John's hand under the table and stared into his eyes. It was as if they could read each others minds.

John was lost in Punk's eyes, and it took him back to the first night he ever noticed feelings for Punk, that night at Denny's. It brought back great memories and this night was going absolutely perfectly, until...

John finally broke the eye contact and looked to see if he saw the waiter coming, and when he looked over he saw something he thought he would never see. Randy Orton was about six tables away, having dinner with Cody Rhodes.

At first, John was hurt that Randy was already out with someone after they just broke up. But then he remembered that he was already out as well. _But with Cody Rhodes? That's the slut he cheated on me with. _John was starting to get angry, thinking about being cheated on, until he noticed Punk tapping his arm.

"John? What's wrong?" Punk was starting to get worried. Their night was going so great until John just dozed off, looking the other direction. When Punk followed his gaze, he saw what John was staring at. Randy Orton. "John? Did you want to go somewhere else?"

John snapped out of it and diverted his attention back to Punk. "No, it's fine. I am here with you. It's not going to bug me." John was already feeling weird when he was saying that because he could feel Randy's eyes on him. Randy must have just noticed that him and Punk were there as well.

After ordering their food, John excused himself to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _Of course the universe finds a way to ruin the best night of my life. _He knows he told Punk it was fine, but it was more than awkward.

And to make matters even worse, John heard someone walk into the bathroom and he looked to see who it was. And it was Randy.

"Hey, Johnny." Randy sounded hurt. _Good! _

"Hey, Ran. I didn't expect to see you here." John dried his face and turned to look at his best friend, but also ex-boyfriend.

"I didn't expect to see you here either. Are you okay? You look upset?" Randy placed his hand on John's cheek and John backed away.

"I look upset? Ding ding ding, we have a winner." John said sarcastically. "Why did you come in here, Randy. It is already awkward enough seeing you here while I'm with Punk, I don't need to be talking to you too." John tried walking out of the bathroom but Randy grabbed him and walked him back to where he was standing before. Randy then walked in front of the door to block it. "Let me out, Randy!" John was starting to get even more upset.

"No! Not until you talk to me." Randy crossed his arms to put more emphasis on his words.

"What do you fucking want to talk about?"

"Calm down, John." Randy walked up to John and placed both his hands on John's shoulders. "You know...I can tell by how upset you are getting that you still have feelings for me."

John cringed when Randy brought that up and tried to change the subject. "Isn't your date waiting?" John looked agitatedly into his eyes.

"Isn't your date waiting?" Randy fired back.

"Yeah. And I already tried leaving. Good bye then." John tried leaving again, but this time Randy slammed John up against the wall. John was scared at the look in Randy's eyes. It looked like he was going to hurt him.

"Ra-Randy?" John whispered, Randy's arm was on his throat so he couldn't get it out that loud.

"Tell me you still have feelings for me. Or at least tell me the truth." Randy still had the vengeful look in his eyes.

"Of course I still have feelings for you, Randy. I probably always will.." At that moment Randy smashed his lips against John's. At first, John went along with it but then realized what was going on and quickly pushed Randy away, since he was no longer applying so much pressure. "What the fuck are you doing? I'm here with Punk."

"And I'm here with Cody. What's the problem?" _Of course he wouldn't care about cheating. Stupid bastard._

"I may always have feelings for you, Randy, but I will always have stronger feelings for Punk. I love him."

Randy was hurt and didn't even bother hiding it. He took a step closer to John and grabbed his hand. "You remember when I told you I loved you for the first time? On the bed in your hotel room."

"Yeah. And?" John removed his hand out of Randy's.

Randy turned and opened the bathroom door. He looked back at John one more time. "I meant it." Randy walked out of the bathroom, leaving a very agitated John. _What the fuck is going on? This is bullshit. _

"Hey, what took so long?" Punk smiled when his boyfriend finally made it back to the table.

John sat back down and smiled back at Punk. "Um. Someone was talking to me?"

"In the bathroom? Who?" Punk was amused at the fact that someone tried holding a conversation while using the bathroom.

"Well...it was...Randy." The smile on Punk's face quickly turned into an angry frown.

"What? What did he do to you?" Punk was immediately freaking out, having a panic attack. The images and everything he saw in his dream came flooding back. "_John would never choose you over me. You are a screw up with a dysfunctional family and screwed up lifestyle. Do you really think he would have actually stayed with you?"_

"Nothing, calm down baby." John grabbed Punk's hand under the table again and rubbed soothing circles into his palm.

"He had to do something. He wouldn't just talk about random shit after being together the way you two were." Punk was still freaking out and looked over to Randy's table. He saw Randy there with Cody, giving him flirtatious eyes. He saw Cody blush and laugh.

"See? He's here with Cody."

"John. Please tell me what he said to you."

"Punk, I don't want this night to be ruined." John continued rubbing circles into his hand, and Punk finally looked back his way.

"So your telling me what he said to you would ruin our night. Awesome. Tell me John."

"Fine." John let go on Punk's hands and started cracking his knuckles nervously. "He told me that he truly does love me..." Punk's face got even angrier. "...and he kind of..sort of...kissed me." John saw Punk getting up and quickly grabbed his hand to stop him. "Stop. I pushed him away and told him I was here with you. I handled it, you don't need to make a scene."

Punk gave John an evil look and wasn't even blinking. "John. He fucking kissed you. I'm going to kick his ass."

"No. You don't need to. I handled it. I told him that I want you, not him."

For the rest of the dinner, Punk tried to act like everything was okay, but John still saw him sending death glares to Randy. And Randy was sending them right back.

After a while, John was sick of it and told Punk that he wanted to go. Punk paid the bill and the entire ride back to the hotel was awkward silence.

Walking into the hotel room, Punk threw his keys onto the table and walked into the bedroom. John followed. Punk turned around and opened his mouth to talk, but he was caught off guard when John pushed him as hard as he can onto the bed. Punk flopped on the bed and looked up at John with amused confusion. "What the hell was that for?"

John climbed on top of Punk, each of his legs on the side of Punk's thighs and leaned down and brushed his lips over Punk's. "Dinner was pretty much ruined because of you know what. But tonight was still one of the best nights of my life. I love you so much and I really want to end this night on a good note." John connected their lips in a quick kiss, then continued. "So I don't want to hear his name one more time tonight, and I want nothing but to spend some romantic quality time with you." This time, John pressed his lips roughly against Punk's. Punk opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. His hands were rubbing against John's legs while they made out. They were still both in suits and it was starting to get very hot in there.

John quickly undid Punk's tie and tossed it across the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off, tossing that across the room as well. Punk broke the kiss and sat up a little to take his undershirt off. Punk now laid there with nice dress pants on but no shirt. John got off of him and just stared. "How did you get so hot? You look unbelievably sexy right now, baby."

Punk stood up and started undoing John's tie as well as the buttons to his shirt. "Well, why thank you. You look incredibly sexy too." Punk was smiling as he finally got all of John's upper body clothing off. He tossed it in a pile on the floor and grabbed John to reunite their lips. They both fell back onto the bed and were holding each others faces during the kiss.

After about half an hour of making out, they changed into sweats and laid down on the bed. They turned a movie on, Punk let John choose the movie, and cuddled for the rest of the night before finally falling asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Do you think Randy will just continue to confuse John and get in their way? Thank you everyone for reading. I will really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. I really want to know what you thought of this chapter. Next Update will be on Wednesday, maybe earilier. :) Thank you for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Chapter 13**

CM Punk wanted to keep John on his toes, surprising him. When John woke up in the morning, Punk was gone and there were roses covering the bed. John got up and followed a trail of rose pedals. At the end of the trail, there was a box of chocolates on the living room table. When he opened it, there were chocolates and a note. The note said: _Do you remember where I asked you out on a date the very first time? Go there. Love you always, Punk. _John smiled and quickly got dressed. He went into the elevator and saw a sticky note shaped as a heart that said _I love you! _When John finally got to the lobby, he walked over to the corner of the room where Punk first asked him out on a date. On the ground in the corner up against the wall was a tiny box. John opened it and there was another note: _Meet me in the place where the grass grows green and the sun shines bright. (And where the kids play). _John smiled and walked out of the hotel room and crossed the street to the park. He immediately located Punk, who was laying on a blanket in the grass with a picnic basket lying at his feet. He was leaning back on his elbows soaking up the sun. John made his way there and sat next to him, casually, not wanting to make a scene of two guys being lovey dovey with each other. Punk and John talked with each other for hours, eating breakfast, and just spending quality time together. But it was all ruined when Punk saw Randy taking a walk in the park with Cody. Punk got angry, grabbed John, and left the park.

The next thing Punk tried doing with John is going to a diner. But they saw Randy on the way to the diner and Punk was no longer in the mood, so they turned around and went back to the hotel.

Everywhere Punk and John tried to go, it seemed as if Randy was following them. And Punk was not happy about it. He was getting very agitated. That night, Punk walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to John.

"Why is Randy everywhere we go?" Punk knew John wouldn't have the answer, he meant it to be a rhetorical question.

"I don't know. I'm here with you. I haven't even talked to him since the other night at dinner." John gave Punk his undivided attention and grabbed his hand.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"I'm just sick and tired of seeing Randy everywhere. I am trying to do something nice for you, and go out with you, but everywhere we go, Randy is there." Punk was so frustrated. Dating should not be this difficult in this regard.

"Do you want me to go talk to him? See what's going on. Because that can't be a coincidence." John started getting up and Punk grabbed him and sat him back down.

"No. No. NO! I don't want you anywhere near him. He will try and kiss you again. And that's my job, and my job only." Punk gave John a quick kiss on the lips to make his point.

John sent a text message to Randy. Punk was staring over his shoulder to see what the response was. Randy said he was with Cody in his hotel room and John was free to come up. John asked him if he was able to talk and if he could go up there.

"See, baby. Cody is there. He won't try anything if he's there with us."

"Fine. Hurry up and don't let Cody leave the room because if he touches you I will beat his ass and you won't be able to stop me."

John got up laughing, loving that Punk is very protective of him. He left the room and walked to Randy's room, two floors up.

When he got there, he knocked on the door and Randy let him in. But when he answered the door, he was not how John expected him to be. Randy stood hiding behind the door with his head peeking out. "What's wrong?" John asked trying to look behind the door.

"Nothing." Randy let the door go and John walked in while Randy walked back to the bedroom. John followed and when he got in there, he was stopped dead in his tracks. Both Randy and Cody were laying in the bed, completely naked. Randy was laying on his back, with his hands behind his head. And Cody was lying between Randy's legs, sucking on his dick. Randy moaned out before looking at John, who had very wide eyes. "So what do you want to talk about?" Randy asked through a moan.

John was very quiet. The only noises in the room was Randy moaning and the slurping noise of Cody sucking his dick. "Do you want me to come back when your not...occupied?"

"Don't be silly. Sit down on the bed. And talk." Randy motioned for John to sit down right next to them.

"No, I'm okay. I will stand." John just stared at Randy's cock going in and out of Cody's mouth and licked his lips.

Randy moaned out again and saw John licking his lips. He smiled and got John's attention. "So. John?"

"Oh. Right. Um...Punk wants to know why you keep showing up every where we go."

"Oh, fuck yeah." Randy grabbed the back of Cody's head and guided him down on his cock, so that Cody was taking the whole thing. "John, I don't know what you are talking about. You do realize...Fuck!...that we...OH!...are staying at the same hotel...Holy hell, Cody...so we are bound to go to the same places around...Mm..it." Randy was moaning throughout the entire sentence and couldn't stop himself from screaming out his dirty talk to Cody.

"Oh. Well that's true." John started licking his lips again when he saw Cody deep throating Randy. There was nothing but silence and the sound of sex for a couple of minutes, so Cody opened his eyes and looked over at John. He saw his huge bulge through his shorts and took Randy's cock out of his mouth. Randy looked over at him and saw the look on his face.

Cody stood up and walked over to John. He grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the bed. John was now laying on his back, side by side to Randy. "Cody? What are you doing?" John asked him. But the younger boy seductively crawled on his knees towards John. He grabbed John threw his pants and started unbuttoning them. John pushed Cody's hands away, but Randy reached over and grabbed John's hands. "Randy? What are you doing? I have a boyfriend." John was trying to resist and break Randy's hold but Randy jumped on tip of him and sat down on his chest, pinning his hands to the bed. His cock was right in front of his mouth, but John made no effort in moving any more towards it. John was focused on trying to get out of Randy's embrace that he didn't realize that Cody has already unbuttoned his shorts and pulled his hard dick out of his pants.

"Oh, fuck!" John screamed as Cody wrapped his lips around John's cock. John did not want this to happen, but he didn't have a choice at the moment. Randy tightened his grip on John's hands so that he couldn't move. John tried kicking his feet and getting his cock out of Cody's mouth but Cody then moved and sat on John's legs so that he couldn't move them any more. He started swallowing his cock and moaning around it.

"Oh, god. Please stop!" John was freaking out. He loved the feeling but he didn't want this feeling from anyone but Punk.

"Good isn't he? He is a great little cock sucker." Randy tried moving forward a little bit so that his cock was touching John's lips but John moved is head the other way, away from it. "Come on, John. My boyfriend is doing you a favor so why don't you do me a favor."

Cody then engulfed John's entire cock and held it in for as long as he could to force John to moan.

When John opened his mouth to moan, Randy thrusted his cock inside it. He started moving his hips to fuck John's mouth.

Now John was having a panic attack. He did the only thing he could think of and bit down on Randy's manhood. Randy screamed out and jumped off the bed, John pushed Cody off of him and pulled his shorts up and ran out of the room. Cody went to check on Randy, so he didn't even try to stop John. John left as fast as he could and ran to his room.

He stopped when he reached his room. _What the fuck am I supposed to say to Punk? He's going to think I love Randy and I want him more? Fuck!_

John gathered up the courage and walked into the hotel room. Punk was laying on the bed and when he saw Punk, he sat up with curious eyes. But when he saw the look on his face, he stood up and ran over to him. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Not really. But I don't want to talk about it right now." John walked to the bed and sat down.

Punk followed John and sat next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Punk?"

"Yes, baby?" Punk started running his hands through John's hair.

"I love you with all my heart. I need you to know that." John pulled out of Punk's arms and looked him in the eyes.

"I know that, I love you too. What happened? Why did you say that?" Punk caressed John's face, trying to soothe him.

John let a tear fall out of his eyes, because he was so afraid that Punk was going to doubt his love for him or do something that he would regret and make things even worse. "I'm going to tell you what happened. And I need you to promise me that you won't doubt my love for you or blow it out of proportion."

Punk pulled his hands away and looked a little nervous, thinking the worst. "I promise."

**A/N: Well you must be stunned, lol. What do you think Punk will think about that? And I am really hoping to get a lot of reviews, so if you read it and like it please review. I would really appreciate it :) Next update will be this Friday. Thanks again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

******A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I absolutely loved your reactions. :)**

**Chapter 1****4**

Punk was thinking the absolute worse, but promised John that he would never doubt his love for him. But he immediately started to. _Is he leaving me? Did Randy convince him to take him back? Did he sleep with Randy? Did Randy hurt him? What happened?_

Punk was freaking out, feeling as if this is going to be the last conversation they have as a couple. And he so desperately does not want that to happen.

John let out a sigh and then looked Punk in the eyes, figuring out how to say it. "When I got there, Randy, um..."

Punk grabbed John. "Did he hurt you? I will fucking kill him!" Punk started screaming and John was trying to calm him down.

"No, he didn't hurt me. I kind of hurt him." John smiled at the thought of what he did.

Punk calmed down and sat back. "You did? Wait, why would that make me doubt your love for me?" Punk was relishing the thought of John hurting Randy.

"Because I'm not finished."

"Oh, sorry. Carry on." Punk motioned for John to continue and he let out another sigh.

"Well.. when I got into his room, Randy and Cody, were...um doing it." John looked up to see Punk's reaction.

"He was fucking Cody right in front of you?" Punk's look turned to pure disgust.

"Not really. Cody was sucking him." John again looked to see his reaction.

"Wait? You are worried I would doubt my love for you. Did you join in?" Punk yelled the last part, his voice filled with hurt, confusion, and anger.

"No! NO! I swear I didn't Punk. But then again, you could probably consider it that." When John said that, Punk stood off the bed and walked over to the wall and punched it.

"Punk? Calm down please." John pleaded.

"No. I will not fucking calm down. You willingly joined Randy and Cody in their sexual _activities_." Punk spat the last word.

"No. That's the thing. I didn't _willingly_ join them. They kind of...forced me." John whispered that last part, ashamed that he was able to be forced in the first place. With how strong John is, he feels as if he should have been able to get out of it, but John was no match for Randy and Cody together.

"What? What did you say?" Punk ran back to John. He sat on the bed and grabbed his face, not believing his ears.

Two tears started falling from John's eyes and he looked pleadingly at Punk. "Randy held my down while Cody sucked me off. And then Randy tried getting me to suck his, but I bit his dick."

"You bit his dick?" Punk started laughing. But John was in no kind of mood.

"Why are you laughing? You are supposed to be mad at me." John was still letting the tears flow out.

"Oh. Don't worry, I am furious. But not at you. At Randy. Why would I be mad at you when you didn't do it willingly?" Punk grabbed John's face again and placed light little kisses all over his face. He even kissed the tears off of John's face, before kissing his lips.

"So your not mad at me?"

"Not at all." Punk kissed him again and then pulled away, with curiosity in his eyes. "Out of curiosity, was Cody any good?" Punk was smiling, knowing how John was going to react.

"What!? Punk. I didn't want it." John almost looked annoyed.

Punk laughed again. "I know you didn't want it, but that doesn't mean it didn't feel good."

John blushed. "Alright, if you must know. It felt absolutely amazing. Let's just say his mouth is like magic."

"Really? Maybe I should go take a visit up there and who knows, maybe I will get lucky." Punk teased, and John's face turned red.

"No! I promise I will get better if that's what you want." John attacked Punk in a hug, pleading with him.

"John. I'm only kidding. You are just fine and I wouldn't want it from anyone other than you anyways." Punk tightened his hug on John and kissed his head.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I feel the same way." John also tightened his hug on Punk.

"That makes me happier than you would ever know." Punk pulled him and John all the way down so that they were laying on the bed.

"Punk? I have a question. I am really surprised that you are not up there beating Randy right now." John didn't want to remind Punk but John was just to curious not to ask.

"Oh, don't worry. I already plan on it. Just not now. Right now I just want to hold you." Punk's eyes were closed and he was holding John as tight as he can without smothering him.

"Can you please not fight him. You can yell and scream at him. But no fist to fist please." John didn't want his life to get any crazier and he knew that is what would happen if Punk started a fight with Randy.

"John! He practically tried raping you. What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. Just love me and let me deal with it." John was smiling up at Punk, because he knew Punk would never do that.

"How about this? I promise I will _try _not to start anything with him. Happy?" John just smiled and nodded against Punk's chest.

"Good. Now enough of this. I'm hungry, let's go eat." Punk stood up, letting go of John in the process.

"I thought you said you just wanted to hold me." John was smiling, but also getting up.

"I will hold you after I get food in my stomach." Punk grabbed John's hand and walked to the door.

Hours later, John and Punk were sitting in the living room in their hotel room. They were playing cards and talking. They were playing 21 and they already changed into a t-shirt and sweats after they took a shower together.

"Hey, I have an idea." John said after he just won again.

"What is that?" Punk couldn't wait to see what John has come up with.

"Let's play strip poker?" John had an irresistible glint in his eyes and Punk just couldn't refuse.

"Alright. I take it you just want to see me naked." Punk winked at John and he blushed.

"You know I do, you sexy stud." Punk leaned back on his hands and watched as John dealt the cards.

John won again and Punk went to take his shirt off. "Wait. Let me." John crawled over by him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. When it was off, there was nothing but love and lust in their eyes. But John backed away and dealt the next hand.

After winning again, John took off Punk's sweats and noticed that he was going commando. "Hey, now what happens if you lose again?"

"If I lose again I will strip you naked and we will make love." Punk kissed John and he again blushed.

"I've got a better idea. Let's just make love now." As he was saying it, John was removing his own clothes. He grabbed Punk's hand and lead him to the bedroom. They fell on the bed on top of each other, grabbing everywhere they could and kissing each other passionately. Punk flipped John onto his back and crawled down the bed. He started at John's toes and planted tiny little kisses on every single inch of skin on his body. Once when he made it back up to his face, he repeated the process and went back down until he reached John's dick. He licked the slit and John threw his head back. He took the entire thing in his mouth and then held for a second. He then took it all the way out of his mouth, only to quickly engulf the entire thing again. He repeated this process until John was a writhing mess under him. John couldn't take anymore teasing and grabbed Punk's hair and forced him all the way down.

When Punk took a break to catch air, John grabbed his arms and pulled him up a little. He grabbed his legs and flipped him around so that his face was at his cock, while Punk's face was still in front of John's cock. John grabbed Punk's dick and swallowed it immediately. Punk threw his head back in pleasure and moaned out. He grabbed a hold of John's cock and stroked it while he was busy moaning out John's name. He looked down at John and noticed that John looked like a sex god. He was taking the whole thing like a champ. He was swirling his tongue around the head of his dick and put some extra saliva into it for added pleasure. This was the best blow job Punk has ever gotten. He decided it was time to return the favor and took John back into his mouth. John moaned while Punk's cock was still in his mouth.

After a couple minutes of 69'ing, Punk pulled out of John's mouth and took John's cock out of his own mouth. He got on his knees and pulled John up so that he was on his knees as well. Punk slapped John's ass which resulted in a moan. He pulled open his cheeks and licked his hole. John threw his head back and reached around him to grab a handful of Punk's hair. He forced him to stay right there, rimming him. Punk had a little technique going, as he swirled his tongue around his hole and then shoved his tongue inside. John was absolutely loving it.

"Fuck me, Punk", Punk got ready, positioning himself at John's entrance. He slammed all the way inside and John screamed out in painful pleasure. When he finally adjusted to Punk's size, he was rolling his hips and pushing back on his cock. Punk grabbed John's hair and pulled it back, forcing him to arch his back even more, which allowed Punk to get in even deeper.

"Fuck yeah, John. You feel so good!" Punk stopped moving and John placed his head on the mattress and started rolling his hips again around Punk's cock. Punk looked down, biting his lip, at the incredibly hot scene in front of him.

"Yeah. Roll those hips baby." John continued until Punk needed more. Punk started moving again, only this time faster. He was pounding John into the mattress. He was holding John's head down against the bed and was resting his chest against his back as he was pounding him.

"Fuck, Phil. Pound me!" John was moaning so loud and Punk tried going even harder and was hitting John's spot in no time. John was seeing stars. There was no way _anything_ could feel this good, but here John was, experiencing the best feeling he has ever felt.

Punk continued hammering John and without warning, John came all over the bed. When his muscles clenched all around his cock, Punk came inside him screaming his name over and over again.

Punk fell on the bed and John collapsed onto the bed as well. He pulled the blanket that had his come off the bed and couldn't move. When Punk saw his face, he started laughing. "Enjoy it, did you?" Punk asked rolling over to throw his arm over John and pull him close.

John smiled and nodded. "More than you will ever know."

**Monday Night Raw:**

It wasn't difficult for John and Punk to convince Vince to share a dressing room, considering they are the top talent at the moment. They got ready for the show and spent the rest of the time waiting with each other. They were holding each other, awaiting their own separate cues for their match to begin.

When John was out during his match, Punk was anxiously watching it on the television in the dressing room. He was so concerned that the love of his life would get hurt and he couldn't do anything about it.

Punk's eyes were drawn away from the television when he heard a phone ringing. He walked over to the table where the phone was lying and picked it up. It was John's phone and it was a random number. Punk decided to answer it. He answered the call and placed the phone to his ear.

After a very short conversation with the person on the other end of the line, Punk hung up the phone and tears were flowing out of his eyes.

John walked back into the room and saw Punk crying with his eyes opened wide. "What's wrong, baby?" John walked over to Punk and grabbed his hand.

"Your phone rang." Phil looked back down at the phone in confusion, still trying to piece together the pieces of information he was just given.

"And?" John was trying to snap him out of it.

Punk looked up at John with tears still flowing out of his eyes. "It was Elizabeth."

"My ex-wife?"

"Yeah." Punk backed away from John.

"What did she want?" John tried moving closer to Punk but he backed away again. There was something wrong with him, but John had no idea what it was.

"She said that there is something wrong with your..." Punk didn't even want to finish.

"My what? Spit it out."

"...your son."

* * *

**A/N: Well a lot happened here, lol. Thank you for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Please let me know how this was. Your reviews is what gives me the self-esteem that this is good, which keeps me going. So thank you to those who have been reviewing, it means a lot. Again, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :) Next update will be this Sunday! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it :)**

**Chapter 15**

After John found out what Punk was told, John couldn't even say a word. They went back to the hotel room, showered, and laid together in bed watching a movie.

Punk couldn't take it anymore and grabbed the remote from John and shut the TV off. "We need to talk about this, John."

"There's nothing to talk about. She has got to be mistaken because I don't have a son." John was so frustrated, not at the fact that he was never told about having a son but the fact that he is scared it could be true.

"She said it is." Punk ran his fingers across John's arms.

"Well, she's a liar." John crossed his arms and looked away.

"She said that she is having trouble raising him on her own and needs help." Punk was looking down at John's arm and felt it shaking under his fingertips.

"Isn't that a little weird? She starts struggling with money and then randomly calls up her rich ex-husband and claims they have a child together. Doesn't make sense."

"True. But you still need to figure out if you have a son or not."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know." John laid down all the way and let all of his problems be put on hold until tomorrow...

* * *

John picked up his phone and called Elizabeth. Punk was still sleeping so he went into the living room as to not wake him up.

Fifteen minutes later, Punk woke up and walked into the living room looking for John. He found him sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand.

"Are you going to call her?" Punk asks through a yawn.

"I already did." Punk quickly walked to the couch and wrapped John in his arms.

"And?"

John lifted his head up to look at Punk and just shook his head.

"He's not yours?" Punk started rubbing John's shoulders comfortably.

"Nope. Not my kid." Punk was smiling but John was sighing.

"Why do you seem upset about that?"

"Because part of me was really hoping he was mine. I really want a kid. But Elizabeth just used that for money." John looked down at the floor again.

"How did you get her to come out with the truth so fast?" Punk laid his head on John's shoulder, still rubbing John's arm soothingly.

"I told her I would send her some money no matter what the truth was. And why are you so happy about me being miserable?"

"I am most definitely not happy at your misery. I am happy because now there is still a possibility of me and you starting a family together. Your only family." Punk took his head off of John's shoulder and kissed him.

After John pulled away, Punk saw a tear come out of John's eyes. "You want a family with me?" John has had self-esteem issues all his life and he never believed that someone would actually want a family and to spend the rest of their lives with him.

"Yes I do. I have big plans for us, baby." Punk pulled John into another deep kiss and pushed him further down on the couch. He climbed on top of him and deepened the kiss. John started pulling Punk's hair, and Punk loved it.

"You know. We aren't really busy today." Punk said with a glow in his eyes.

"We aren't, aren't we?" John smiled through a blush.

"And I don't want you to think that our relationship is based just on sex, but I do love making love to you." Punk kissed John again.

"I know. And I love making love to you too." John kissed Punk one more time before just holding him in his arms on the couch.

A couple of hours later, John went out to get dinner for them. Punk stayed behind because he wanted to set the table and make it a romantic candle-lit dinner. There was a knock on the door and Punk stopped what he was doing and went to answer it.

When he opened the door, he tried slamming it shut but a foot got in the way and he couldn't shut it. "What the fuck do you want Randy?"

Randy made his way into the hotel room and searched the living room. "I'm here to talk to John, where is he?"

"Not here. So you can leave now." Randy looked around and saw candles lit at the table with plates there as well. He got hurt because he was reminded that John is fully committed to Punk.

"What is your problem with me? Why do you have to turn everything into a fight?" Randy started getting up in Punk's face, and Punk was not having that.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? You tried raping John and forcing him to do something he clearly didn't want to do and you try and play all innocent? Get the fuck out, you prick!" Punk pointed to the door and expected Randy to leave but he didn't even move a muscle.

"I can't believe he actually told you that. What a whiny bitch." Randy moved closer to Punk and what he had to say next, he said as seductively as he could. "And did he also tell you that he had my dick in his mouth? That I was fucking his mouth while Cody was giving him more pleasure than you could possibly ever dream of giving him?"

After that, Punk snapped. He threw his right fist at Randy's face and connected with the jaw. Randy fell back and landed on the ground. Randy didn't even get a chance to get up, because Punk was already on top of him, throwing punches everywhere he possibly could.

Randy was bleeding from the mouth and he was holding his arms up protectively over his face. He felt like he was going to pass out before Punk finally stopped. He opened his eyes and saw John holding Punk back screaming.

"What the fuck is going on here?" John screamed, looking at both of them. Randy was hurt that John didn't even check to see if he was okay first.

"Ask him." Was all Punk said before leaving, walking out of the hotel entirely.

John didn't even bother going after Punk, he knew when he was in one of those kind of moods, there is no reasoning with him.

John walked over and held out a hand for Randy, and he took it. Randy stumbled a bit when he stood up and almost fell again but John caught him and walked him to the couch. It was then that John noticed Randy was bleeding from the mouth, had a black eye, and a fat lip. "I'll go get some ice." John walked back a couple minutes later with a bag of ice and placed it on Randy's lip.

"Thank you."

"Yep. What were you guys fighting about?" John was still holding the bag on Randy's lip and Randy was starting to like that John was doing it for him, proving that he still had feelings for him.

"Nothing. I just came over looking for you and he started swinging." Randy looked out the corner of his eye to see if John caught his lie or not.

John grabbed Randy's hand and placed it to the bag of ice, forcing Randy to hold it himself. "Randy? We both know that couldn't of been all that happened. Yeah, I mean, Punk is pissed at you but I know you and you must have started something."

"Yeah I forgot how much you know me." Randy set the bag of ice down and looked at John. "I am really sorry about the other day, with what happened with Cody in my room."

John looked away, that wasn't even on his mind until now and now he is pissed. "Why did you do it?" He was still not looking at Randy.

"I guess I was hoping that if we were intimate again you would come back to me. And Cody just happened to be there so I let him go along too." Randy grabbed John's hand and John didn't even pull it away.

"Wait? Me come back to you? You left me, remember?" John finally looked at Randy again and was utterly confused.

"I do. And I regret it more than anything." Randy squeezed John's hand and John finally pulls it away.

"But what about everything you said. You cheating on me? Me wanting Punk? All my guessing games?" John squinted his eyes, because to him none of this is making any sense.

"You know I cheated on you, I confessed to that. And technically, you mentally cheated on me. So I just want us to start over." Randy now scooted a little closer to John.

John picked up the bag of ice and handed it to Randy, who placed it back on his lip. "I'm sorry but I am with Punk now. And you are with Cody. I just want us to be friends."

"If that is what you want, then fine. But I am warning you now. I will fight for you, John. I will fight for you." At that, Randy got up and walked out of the hotel room, leaving John still sitting on the couch, thinking.

John got his head together, grabbed his wallet, keys, and key card, and went in search of Punk. He tried calling him multiple times, but there was no answer. When he was no where in the hotel or the surrounding places, John went back to the room giving Punk some time.

It was one in the morning and John was trying to stay awake. He dozed off for a minute before he heard the bedroom door open. He saw Punk walk inside and sit down on the bed. "Why are you still awake, John?" Punk laid down and closed his eyes, pulling the covers over him.

"Waiting for you. Where were you?"

It took a minute for Punk to respond. "Out."

John pulled the covers off of Punk and nudged him to wake him up. Punk leaned up and stared at John with sleepy eyes. "Where were you? I was worried." Punk scooted closer to John and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Phil. What is the matter with you? What did he say?" John got out of Punk's embrace and looked him deep in the eyes.

"He just told me that...he was in your mouth and it just got me upset."

"That's it? I told you that."

"I know. But the way he said, I just had to hit him." Punk grabbed John and pulled him in his arms again. He placed a kiss on his head and held him tight.

John rested his head against Punk's chest, loving the feeling of Punk holding him. "Well, let's get some sleep. We have a plane to catch tomorrow morning." All the superstars were heading to the next city for Raw.

**The Next Day:**

On the plane, Punk was passed out. John couldn't sleep, he had way to much on his mind. He was thinking about everything that Randy had said to him. John stood up and walked to the bathroom. On his way there, he saw Randy in the seat close to the bathroom. As John walked by, he felt something pinch his butt. "Woah!" John turned around and Randy winked at him. John just continued on to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom, he just stared into the mirror. He heard a knock and went to open the door. He didn't even get a chance to open it all the way before Randy shoved his way inside. He quickly shut and locked the door and turned to see a very angry John Cena.

"What are you doing, Randy?" Randy walked closer to John. John backed away until he was backed up against the wall. Randy continued to get closer until their bodies were touching. He placed his arms on both sides of John, locking him in.

"What do you mean? You don't want me here right now?" He rubbed his fingers across John's neck. "Touching you?" He then pressed him lips on the sensitive spot on John's neck. "Kissing you?"

John let out a moan and hated himself for it. He gathered all the strength he had in him and pushed Randy off of him. He almost fell from the force. "No. I don't want that."

"See, now your the liar."

"What?" John was still pinned against the wall and Randy slowly made his way back over to him.

"I can hear your loud breathing...and..." Randy placed his hand over John's heart. "...your heart is beating like crazy. I know you want me." Randy again started kissing John's neck, then made his way to his chin, cheek, and then the corner of his lips.

The second Randy was close enough to his lips, John pushed him away again. "Fuck, Randy. Why are you doing this to me?" John started walking to the door but Randy stood in front of it, making sure he can't leave.

"I am just reminding you that you do want me. Leave that stupid _punk_ and come back to me, baby."

"Randy, that '_punk' _happens to be the love of my life and I will not leave him. So please? Stop."

Randy saw the look in John's eyes and his heart broke. He slowly and reluctantly got out of John's way. John looked at Randy one last time before opening the door and leaving. Randy stayed in for a little while longer, coming to terms with some things.

**At The New Hotel**

John and Punk got settled into their room and went down to the gym. They haven't worked out in a while, loving spending time together, and decided it was about time to go again.

Punk and John made their way down to the gym. On the way there, they saw Cody and Randy walking to the elevator in the lobby to go up to their room. Punk didn't notice them but John did. He looked over at them and Cody winked at him and Randy blew him a kiss. John just shook it off and caught back up with Punk.

John had a feeling Randy would go down to the gym, having seen him and Punk heading there. And John was right. When John was lifting weights, he saw Randy open the door and walk in. He looked over at Punk and thank god for music and machines facing the wall. John quickly got up, grabbed Randy by the arm and lead him to the bathroom that was in the gym.

"What are you doing?" John quickly shut the door and confronted Randy.

"What do you think I'm doing, I am going to go work out if you don't mind." Randy did a creepy half smile and headed for the door, only to be stopped by John.

"Actually, I do mind. You can't be here. I know you are only here because you saw me and Punk coming here."

"Oh, John. I know what's going on here. This time your trapping me in the bathroom. I knew you wanted me." Randy closed the gap between them and slammed his lips to John's, pinning him against the wall. After a heated kiss that lasted about a minute, Randy pulled away and headed for the door. "You know what? Your right. I will give you and Punk some space." Randy smiled and walked out of the bathroom to leave the gym.

After Randy was gone, John smacked himself in the face. He didn't realize that he was kissing back until after Randy pulled away. _What is wrong with me? I love Punk, not Randy. _John waited another minute to calm down and left the bathroom to finish working out, if that was even possible.

Later on that night, Randy made yet another appearance. He knocked on John's and Punk's door when he saw Punk leaving the room ten minutes earlier. Randy even requested a room near theirs, without them knowing, so that he could capitalize on opportunities like this.

When John opened the door, Randy let himself in. "Randy. You got to stop. I know your purposely trying to find me and confuse me. But it's not going to work. I love Punk."

"Confuse you, huh? Earlier it didn't seem like you were very confused when we kissed in the bathroom." Randy started making his way toward John.

"You kissed me." John was backing away and tripped on the arm of the couch and fell onto it.

"You kissed back, Johnny-boy. Don't even try to say you didn't."

John couldn't move anymore and Randy got on top of John and leaned down to brush his lips against John's. He grinded his ass against John's cock and Randy noticed John was starting to get hard.

John was practically screaming at his cock not to get hard, but of course he couldn't help it. "I should probably go before Punk gets back." Randy connected their lips in a quick kiss and then got up and left.

After Randy was gone, John stood up and adjusted himself. He started feeling guilty because he got hard for Randy. He was supposed to be done with him.

Fifteen minutes later, Punk walked through the door and John practically attacked him. John grabbed Punk and threw him on the couch. He climbed on top of him, each of his legs on the side of Punk's, and pressed his lips to Punk's. He pushed his tongue in and started exploring Punk's mouth with it. Punk moaned out and then pulled away. "What has gotten into you?" He was smiling, rubbing John's legs and slowly making his way to grab John's ass.

"Nothing. I just really love you and I want you so bad right now." John moved his hips so that his ass ran across Punk's hard on and Punk moaned out, grabbing the back of John's neck and kissing him roughly.

"You know I have dinner. They are in the bags that you slapped out of my hands when I walked in." Punk was smiling and pulled John off of him. They walked over and grabbed the bags and started eating, talking about anything and everything.

To Punk, life with John was absolutely perfect. And to John, life with Punk was absolutely perfect. But John was afraid that Randy was just going to cause more and more problems.

**A/N: Well Randy didn't stay out of the picture for too long. How will John deal? Next update will be on Tuesday. And there are only 5 chapters left. I can't believe this is almost over.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review. Thank you. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that have been reviewing. I love every single one and I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 16**

Two days later and John was starting to get relieved that Randy was no longer showing up out of the clear blue. But that might have to do with the fact that he and Punk just stayed in the hotel room the past couple days, spending so much time together. John's mind was off of Randy until he got a text from him. Punk was in the bathroom, so he decided to quickly respond.

**Randy**: Hey, baby. Can you come to my room plz. I need to talk to you.

**Johnny**: Don't call me baby. And no!

**Randy**: PLEASE? It's important.

**Johnny**: What is it about?

**Randy**: Us.

**Johnny**: There is no us, so it must not be that important.

**Randy**: John, please? I am begging you.

**Johnny**: You can come here.

**Randy**: Isn't Punk there?

**Johnny**: Yeah. And? If it is so important then you wouldn't mind him being here.

**Randy**: Fine. I'm on my way.

John set his phone down just as Punk walked back into the room. "Hey babe? Randy is coming over."

Punk stopped what he was doing and looked over to John. "What? Why?"

"He said he needs to talk to me. So I suggested it be over here so that you are here too and he doesn't try anything."

"Fine." Punk started to get dressed and they heard a knock. "You get it."

John stood up from the bed and walked to the living room to answer the door. Randy came inside and sat himself down on the couch. "What is it, Ran?" John sat down on the couch next to him and tried not to sound agitated.

Before Randy spoke, Punk came out of the bedroom with his phone in his hand. "I just got a call from the front desk and they need to see me. Are you going to be okay?" He didn't even look at John when he asked the question. He was looking straight at Randy the whole time.

"I will be fine." After he answered, Punk walked out of the hotel staring at Randy until the door was closed. "The front desk doesn't need to see him, do they?" John asked looking at Randy.

Randy just put on an evil smile. "Nope. I just wanted to talk to you alone. And by talk, I mean this.." Randy leaned in until his lips were attached to John's. For a second, John kissed back before realizing what he was doing and shoved Randy away.

"Please leave." John stood off the couch and walked away from Randy.

"No. I love you John and I want you back. Please come back to me." Randy was getting frustrated and his eyes started getting watery. _Randy Orton cry? I thought I would never see Punk cry, but I did. But Randy? He doesn't cry._

"I told you I am with Punk now. I am sorry." John walked to the door and opened it to let Randy out.

"No. It is not over. You hear me? I love you, John." Randy walked to the door and shut it with him still inside. He was not done yet...

* * *

Punk got to the front desk and asked them what they wanted. When they said they didn't need him, he figured out what Randy was up too and ran to the elevator. When he got in, there was only one person in there. Cody Rhodes. He didn't even care, he just needed to get back up to the room and stop Randy.

"Hey, Phil." Cody looked at Punk seductively, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't call me that." Punk didn't even look at the younger man. Cody pressed the emergency break and the elevator stopped. Punk looked furious.

"Would you rather me call you 'baby'?" Punk ran to Cody and pinned him against the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Do you want me to kick your ass."

"I like it rough." Cody winked at him, and Punk tightened his hold. He didn't even think about pressing the emergency break himself, he was too pissed.

Cody took advantage of the deep stare down and wiggled out of Punk's hold. He then turned Punk around and pinned him against the wall, but with Punk's strength Cody knew he wouldn't keep him there for long. So Cody made quick work and pressed his lips to Punks. He ran his tongue across his lips before being pushed away. "What are you doing? Are you stupid?" Punk wiped his lips and started making his way for Cody.

"Come on. John saw how good I am. Now it's your turn, baby." Cody pushed Punk against the wall and got on his knees. He grabbed a hold of Punk's cock and started rubbing it through his pants. Punk couldn't deny that it did feel good but didn't want it.

Cody smiled when he felt Punk starting to get harder. But he couldn't feel it for much longer when Punk grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Cody again caught him off guard when he smashed his lips against Punk's again, only to be pushed away again. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Nope. Just horny as fuck!" Cody again caught Punk off guard as he jumped for him and slammed him against the wall again. He started kissing his neck and cupped his groin again. Punk was now supporting a full hard on. And Cody loved it. It was huge and he just wanted to pull his pants down and take it down his throat. But once again Punk pushed him off, smacking his hand away. "Let me take care of that for you." Cody again got on his knees and tried unbuttoning Punk's pants but was pushed fully on the ground. He was now laying on his back.

Punk made his way to the button to start the elevator again but Cody grabbed his arm and pulled him down with him on the floor. Their cocks were touching and Cody thrusted up to grind their hard cocks together. Punk couldn't help it when a moan escaped his mouth. Cody rolled them over, so that Cody was on top. He made his way down and pulled on Punk's pants until his cock was showing. Punk tried moving but Cody kept pushing him down. He grabbed Punk's balls and tightened his grip as hard as he could. Punk screamed out and stopped moving so that Cody would stop.

"Move again and I will squeeze them even harder." Punk couldn't believe that Cody was actually threatening him, but never the less, Punk didn't move. He was trying to figure a way out of this until... "Oh FUCK!" Cody swallowed Punk's entire cock and was bobbing his head up down. Punk tried getting up but Cody tightened his hold on his sack and Punk whimpered out. His hold was too tight, so Punk couldn't even make a quick motion to get up. He was literally stuck.

Cody started to deep throat his cock, and Punk tried not to moan. _John was right. This kid's mouth is like magic. Fuck! NO! STOP! John? _Cody continued bobbing his head and Punk could feel his stomach tightening. One last time, Cody took Punk's entire cock into his mouth and Punk exploded in his mouth. Cody swallowed every bit and let go of Punk's balls and started the elevator again. Punk couldn't even move. That was amazing, but he still wanted to punch Rhodes in the face. Cody just had a smile on his face while Punk pulled his pants up before the elevator opened.

"Now I have tasted you, Randy, and John." Cody just continued to smile wide. Punk was about to hit him but the doors opened and Cody walked out.

After they closed and he was taken to his own floor, he quickly remembered why he was in a hurry.

* * *

Randy was pretty much following John the entire time and John was trying to stay away. When Randy finally caught up with him, he pinned him against the wall and kissed him again. This time he shoved his tongue inside and held John there so he couldn't move.

"John?" Punk walked in and saw the sight in front of him. Randy pulled away and Punk saw that John had pleading eyes and his arms were being held up by Randy. So, Punk did see that John was trying to stop it but it didn't help. He ran over there and Randy quickly ran the other way. Punk stopped when he got to John and pulled him close. Randy left the hotel room with a sinister smile on his face.

_WOW! We were both attacked by insane horny bastards. _Punk thought.

**A/N: So, that was a little weird, huh? With what happened to Punk and the way Cody threatened him, if you were a guy you would understand, lol. Thank you everyone for reading and I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Punk and John were still standing in their room, stunned at what just happened. John had no idea of what Cody did to Punk, but still pressed himself up against Punk. Punk just pulled him in tighter and rubbed his back.

They didn't even know what to say about everything that just happened, so they decided not to say anything at all. They just went about their day normally. But John noticed Punk was acting weird and thought it was because of seeing Randy kissing him.

John and Punk were currently laying on the bed getting ready to go to sleep. Punk was reading a comic and John was watching TV. John has had enough of feeling as if Punk was mad at him, so he turned the TV off and grabbed the comic out of Punk's hand. "Hey!" Punk tried reaching for it, but John set it on the nightstand by the bed.

"We need to talk." John turned Punk's head to look him in the eyes. "I am really sorry that you had to see Randy kissing me. But I do not want you to be mad at me for it."

"What?" Punk turned his body so that it was facing John. "I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?"

"Because you have been acting weird all day. What am I supposed to think?" John scooted a little closer to him.

Punk grabbed John's hand in both of his. "I'm not mad at you, baby. It's just that...earlier today...let's just say I figured out first hand how good Cody is."

"What!?" John squeezed Punk's hand and started rubbing his arms with his other hand. "And how is that?"

"Well, when I figured out what Randy was up to, I ran back up here and he stopped the elevator and forced me." Punk looked down, expecting John to be a little upset even though Punk wasn't upset with _him_ when the roles were reversed.

"How did Cody force _you_?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." Punk was a little embarrassed by the way Cody forced him, and he just wanted to forget it happened.

John started laughing, which surprised Punk. "Why are you laughing?" Punk couldn't help but smile too.

"Because I just find it so funny that we are both practically being forced to do all this stuff, and we are still lying here with each other at night." At that, Punk moved even closer to John and pulled him in his arms. John laid his head on Punk's chest and smiled.

"I will never ever leave you. You are my life now. My everything." They both drifted off, knowing the future for them is very bright.

**The Next Day:**

John and Punk have already made all the runs they needed to make for the day, and they were once again just sitting in the hotel room keeping each other company. All they were doing was sitting on the couch talking to each other. Punk is the one that turned the conversation awkwardly.

"Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?"

"Of course you can." John leaned in closer to Punk and placed his hand on Punk's leg.

"Do you still have feelings for Randy?" John all of a sudden got uncomfortable and moved away from Punk.

"Why would you ask that?" John wasn't even making eye contact, and Punk thought he already knew the answer.

"Because I was thinking and if you didn't, then I don't think he would keep trying so hard. And other wise, I don't think he would have ever gotten that close to you as he did yesterday." Punk was really trying to get this out of John. He feels as if once they get this over with, there will be no more barriers between them.

"Wow. I never really thought about it. I love you with all my heart, Phil. But I want to be completely honest with you as well. I do still have some feelings for him." Punk looked away and John started to panic. "But that doesn't mean I want him or anything. I _like _him but I _love _you. Randy is no where near you when it comes to that. You have got to believe me.

"John, calm down." Punk started chuckling. "I believe you. If you wanted to be with Randy, you would be. Considering the fact he won't leave you alone."

John smiled and gave Punk a hug. "Thank you. I love you so much, and I'm glad you noticed that."

Punk squeezed John tight and kissed his forehead. "Of course I noticed that. You are the love of my life and I notice everything you do, especially when it comes to our relationship."

When Punk brought up their relationship, John decided to take a shot and ask some questions of his own. "So, about our relationship? Where are we, exactly?" John was biting his lip awaiting the reply.

Punk looked down at John, not knowing what to say. "What do you mean?"

"Where are we in our relationship? What do you see for us in the near future?"

"Um, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. I just love being with you now and I am just wanting to live in the moment, I guess." But that was a lie. Punk has thought about it for a while now. He wants so much for them but he doesn't want to move too fast and end up getting hurt.

"Oh, okay." John continued laying down on Punk, thinking.

"Why? Have you thought about it?"

"All the time, actually. Well, you know, in between getting sexually assaulted by two horny maniacs." Punk and John both started laughing. They loved how they found it amusing. And the only reason they did find it amusing was because they know they are both in love with one another and won't ever willingly participate.

But Punk does have plans to deal with those two sadistic, evil, cunning lunatics.

After they stopped laughing, Punk continued their conversation. "Well? Where do _you _see us in the near future?"

"I see us...oh never mind. It doesn't matter." Punk tried to protest, but John leaned up and kissed Punk passionately. Just to push Punk's buttons, John pulled away and looked into his eyes and said, "So, did you have fun with Cody yesterday?"

Punk didn't even say anything. He grabbed John by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. He carried him to the bed and threw him down. He ripped off his shirt and climbed on the bed. "Not as much fun as I am going to have with you right now." John blushed as he took off his own shirt. Punk kissed John again as he climbed on top. He then placed kisses on his neck, chest, and finally made his way down his cock. "You know, I was wondering who is better. Me or Cody?" Punk took a hold of John's cock and John moaned.

"Well why don't you start sucking, and I will let you know." John winked at Punk just as Punk took John's entire cock down his throat with ease. "Holy shit, Phil. Have you been practicing or something?" John laughed and Punk started laughing too, causing Punk to choke on his cock, which made John laugh even harder.

"Your gonna pay for that." Punk sat up and moved his way up the bed to John's face. He grabbed his head and shoved it down to his cock. John didn't refuse it at all, as he immediately grabbed his cock and wrapped his lips around it. He used his tongue to run up and down his shaft while he was sucking on it. Punk grabbed the back of his head and pulled it all the way down, and just held it there until John finally pulled away, needing air.

Punk was done with the blow jobs and wanted more. He reached under the bed for his bag. He dug threw it and found the lube. He tossed it to John. "What do I need this for?" John just held it, looking at Punk who was currently laying down.

"Your gonna fuck me tonight, baby." Punk laid all the way down and lifted his legs up so John could have access to his hole.

"Why? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." John hated it when Punk would go out of his way to be uncomfortable just so that John wasn't. It was cute, but John felt like he was being selfish.

"I want to. I feel like I am always on top and this is an equal relationship, so it is your turn. Just go easy please." John nodded and lubed up his cock. He squirted some more lube onto Punk's hole and rubbed it in. He slowly slid in a finger and held it there, allowing Punk to adjust. Punk threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and winced in pain at the intrusion.

John started to move his finger and in no time Punk was moaning. He added a second finger, and then a third before finally pulling out. Punk was missing the feeling and whined after the fingers were pulled out. John thought that sound was so cute and quickly lined his cock up and pushed his way inside in a single thrust, without warning.

Punk screamed out at the feeling and placed his hands on John's hips to slow him down because John just started pounding away.

When Punk finally removed his hands, having been adjusted to John's size, John started to move again. At first, he was going slow and steady. "Faster, John. Fuck!" Punk moaned and John started to move faster. Punk wrapped his legs around John's waist and John slid his hands underneath Punk's back. John lifted up, picking Punk up and carrying his to the wall. He pressed Punk's back up against the wall, while he pushed up inside him, hitting his spot. "Oh, fuck yeah John." Punk thought this was so hot. John carrying him while fucking him up against the wall. Punk wrapped his legs tighter around John's waist and John just continues pounding up into Punk's wonderful tight heat.

"Oh, Phil. Your so fucking tight." John was staring deeply into Punk's eyes while he repeatedly slammed into his spot. The look on Punk's face was the most amazing thing John has ever seen.

After a couple of more thrusts, Punk came all over his chest and John came inside Punk. John just stumbled back wards and they both fell on top of the bed.

After about ten minutes of laying on top on each other, cooling off after what just happened, they both got up and headed to the shower. They helped clean each other off before getting out and crawling into bed.

It was silent in the room until Punk spoke up, hoping John was still awake. "Hey, John?"

"Yeah?" John had a very sleepy voice, but answered none the less.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." John finally turned on his side and looked at Punk who wasn't even laying down at all. He was sitting up against the headboard looking down at John.

"Can you go to Randy's tomorrow and end things with him please?"

"There is nothing to end, Punk. I am not with him." At this point, John sat up and leaned back against the head board as well.

"I know. But I would feel a lot better if you went and told him that you guys are done...for good."

"I don't think that will accomplish anything, Punk." John rubbed his eyes and tried to reason with him. And he really didn't want to see Randy in the first place.

"Alright, fine. I just want him to stop so that we have one less thing to worry about."

"I know, so do I." John rolled over and pulled Punk into his arms. They did their best to fall asleep without bringing up Randy again, but they both knew that he was on both of their minds.

Punk wanted him gone for good and John wanted him to just stop pursuing him in the way he was.

John looked up at the ceiling. _I have to end it with Randy. But how? That is not going to be easy. But I have to do it. For Punk._ He looked over at Punk's face again. He was in a deep sleep and John got lost in his face. _For Punk!_

**A/N: So? What do you think will happen between Randy and John when John attempts to tell Randy to leave him be? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Next update will be either tomorrow or Friday. :) Thanks again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it. And I want to thank bitter-alisa and lilasskickersmom for reviewing pretty much every chapter and for all of the support you have given me so far. :)**

**Chapter 18**

John left the hotel room way before Punk woke up. He made sure of it. He was now pacing the hallway outside Randy's room. He was trying to muster up the courage to knock on the door and have that dreaded conversation. He was also just trying to surprise Punk. He wanted to go back to their room and be able to tell him that he told Randy to back off and that it is over for good. He just wants to see that look of surprise but excitement on Punk's face.

John finally mustered up the courage. He walked up to the door and lightly knocked. And right when he was done knocking, he already regretted it. He turned to walk away just as the door opened. "John?"

Randy's eyes were half open, obviously from being woken up. "Hey, Ran. Did I wake you."

"Yeah but it's okay. Want to come in?" Randy opened the door all the way and stepped aside. John walked in and sat down on the bed rubbing his thighs nervously. "What's the matter?" Randy walked back to his bed and lied back down.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it? Are you finally coming back to me?" Randy got on his knees and crawled to the end of the bed where John is sitting. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and leaned over and placed his lips softly on John's.

John quickly jumped up and stood over by the door, away from Randy. "No. I am here to tell you..." He was met with Randy jumping out of the bed and running to John.

"Come on, Johnny. I love you and I know you love me to. Please come back to me." Randy was now running his fingers down John's neck. And he was also pouting. John's heart immediately broke because he knew he was about to hurt Randy. He was determined that he would do everything in his power to make it up to him after he broke the news.

"I'm sorry, Ran. But the reason I'm here is because I need to tell you that we are over." John looked up at Randy's face and saw the change in expression. He looked hurt, sad.

"What?"

"You need to stop teasing me and trying to win me back. I am with Punk now and I plan on being with him for a very long time." Randy stepped away from John and crossed his arms.

"So are you saying you don't want to see me ever again?" John walked up to Randy and grabbed his hand and Randy squeezed it.

"No, of course not. I still want my best friend. I just don't want my best friend hitting on me all the time and sexually attacking me."

Randy couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. He was looking at John who seemed very upset at what he had to do. "It's fine John. I understand. There will always be a special place for you in my heart, but I will do my best to contain it."

John wrapped Randy in his arms and gave him the biggest hug he could muster up.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Randy."

Randy took advantage of the last time seeing John in a sexual way and leaned down to attach their lips. When they finally met, and John didn't resist, Randy deepened the kiss. He grabbed the back of John's neck and battled with his tongue for dominance. But when Randy grabbed at John's shirt, John pulled away.

"I kissed you as in goodbye, Randy. We are not having sex. I am truly sorry though." John smiled and grabbed Randy's hand again.

"How about goodbye sex then?" Randy raised an eyebrow, smiling. John smiled too, and couldn't help it when a blush filled his face.

"As much fun as that sounds, I am going to have to pass." John smiled and squeezed Randy's hand one more time before turning around and heading for the door.

"Goodbye, John. I love you." Randy knew he would see John in a couple days at Raw, but he would never see him in the same way. He promises himself that he will not pursuit John, since John made it very clear that he wasn't interested. He was just glad that he still had his best friend.

"Goodbye, Randy. I love you too." John closed the door behind him and backed up against the wall in the hallway, sighing. _Well at least that is taken care of. Hopefully things don't change for the worse between me and Randy. _John was ripped from his thoughts when his phone began vibrating.

**Punk**: Where are you babe? I miss you

**John:** I haven't been gone long.

**Punk**: You've been gone for too long in my eyes.

**John:** I'm on my way up there now. See you in a minute, babe.

**Punk**: K

When John opened the door to his room, he was met with a hug from Punk.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Punk kissed John and turned around to make his way to the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

"Good morning. I have a surprise."

"What is it?" Punk looked at John with an amused smile on his face.

"I just got back from Randy's."

Punk's face lit up and he ran to John, grabbing his face and forcing him into another kiss. Only this time, Punk forced his tongue inside and tasted John. When Punk pulled away, there were smiles on both men. They both had red faces as well. "Wow. You don't even know what I was going to say, but thank you for that."

"Wait? You did end things with him didn't you?"

John laughed, seeing the look on Punk's face. "Yes I did, baby. Just for you". Punk kissed John again and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much. It makes me feel a lot better."

"I would do anything for you, Phil. Anything." John and Punk ate breakfast and got ready to go to a live event for Vince.

In the car, John decided to talk to Punk about something that has been on his mind ever since they got together. "Punk. I need to ask you something."

"Go for it." Punk turned the radio in the car all the way down, and motioned for John to go on.

"I have been thinking, and what do you think about taking a leave of absence from the WWE?"

That caught Punk off guard and he tried to keep his eyes focused on the road. "What do you mean? Why?"

"Well I could really use a vacation and I would love to have some time with just me and you. No hotel bullshit, hiding from everyone, and having all this drama that we have had to go through. I think it would be good for us."

"Well when you put it that way, it does sound like a good idea. But how do we explain to Vince that we both want time off at the same time without it being suspicious?"

"You can fake an injury and I will just request time off". Punk laughed out loud and smacked John in the arm.

"Why do I have to fake an injury?"

"Because I am John Cena. I don't get injured." John laughed when Punk smacked him again.

"I will injure you if you keep it up. You are not Super Cena to me." Now John was the one smacking Punk.

"I hate being called that."

"I know." Punk had a smirk on his face as they pulled up to the event.

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

John and Punk got time off of work. They both got a couple months off and they were loving it. The first month, Punk stayed with John in Tampa and the second month, John stayed with Punk in Chicago.

Laying in bed in Punk's Chicago house, Punk looked over at John and tapped him to make sure he was awake. When he looked up, Punk carried on. "I want you to move in with me, John." Punk was looking down at John, who leaned up to get more comfortable as Punk dropped this bombshell on him.

"What?" He wasn't sure if he heard Punk right.

"I want you to move in with me. You can just stay here. It would make all of this a lot easier." Punk squeezed John tighter, hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"Are you sure you want that? Because once that happens, your going to be stuck with me."

"I want to be stuck with you." Punk was smiling, since he was hinting around saying yes.

"That would make this relationship even more serious."

"That is what I want."

John leaned up and kissed Punk, nodding his head. "I would love to move in with you." He kissed Punk again and then laid back down.

"That is great. We can go get all your stuff whenever you want." Punk held John as tight as he can, having an amazing feeling inside of him. He has everything he could ever want right there in his arms. He was never going to let go. He wouldn't want to ever let go.

_John is my everything. My world. My anchor. __I will never let him go. I will make sure he is always happy._

Punk sat there thinking to himself everything he feels for John, and vows that he will make sure that John doesn't want to be anywhere but with him.

* * *

**A/N: Aww well they are going to be moving in together :). What did you guys think of this chapter. Leave a review and please let me know. Thank you everyone for reading. Next update will be this Sunday. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Chapter 19**

**One Month Later:**

John was fully moved in with Punk and they would have to go back to work soon. They have been now dating for almost four months, and things couldn't get better. They never fought, they were with each almost all day every day and neither one of them were getting sick and tired of the other. They were both on cloud nine. Nothing could go wrong.

But Punk knew they were about to get into their first big fight. Punk is considering talking to John about coming out to their families. He is sick of having to come up with excuses all the time.

John told his family that he moved in with Punk because they were never home and they might as well. Saves more money anyways. Punk was surprised when his family actually bought it. Gullible.

But Punk knew that their relationship couldn't go any further until their families know. And Punk wants their relationship to go further. Much much further.

Punk walked out of the den and into the kitchen where John was currently cooking dinner. He sat down at the table and stared at him. When John finally turned around, he saw Punk staring and walked over and kissed him. Punk didn't even know where to begin on talking to John about this, so he just got straight to the point. "I think we should tell our families."

John dropped the spatula he was holding and it fell to the floor, grease splattering every where. He turned the stove off and turned around facing Punk, with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, what?" John had no concern of keeping this light, because this was a very touchy topic.

"I think we should tell our families."

"Yeah. I heard you, and are you crazy?" John picked up the spatula and threw it in the sink.

"No. I'm not crazy. Don't you want this relationship to move forward?"

"Of course, but I don't think I am ready for that." John sat down at the table across from Punk and looked into his eyes. Punk saw only one thing in his eyes: fear.

"I think it is about time we tell them, baby." Punk stood up and walked over to John and knelt down, gazing up into his eyes. "Because you know..." Punk grabbed John's ring finger on his left hand and started rubbing it. "...we can't get married until we do."

John's eyes lit up and he started smiling. "Married? You plan on us getting married?" John was getting a little too excited.

"Yes I do. Not tomorrow, or next week. But I definitely see it happening. You know, that is if you say 'yes'." Punk was still running his fingers across John's ring finger, staring at it too.

"You know I will say yes."

"Actually, I don't know. There are times I still think you don't really want to be here."

John tapped Punk to force him to look in his eyes. "Do you really think I would give up my only house to move in with you if I didn't really want to be here?"

Punk looked back down at John's hand and continued rubbing his finger, imagining the future they could have together. "That makes sense. But still...never mind. If we plan on taking the next step then I think we should tell our families."

John sighed and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." John squeezed Punk's hand and lifted it to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. "How do you want to tell them?"

"I think we should invite both of our families over here to tell them together. And so it's easier, kill two birds with one stone and all of that bullshit." Punk started placing kisses on John's hands in return.

"Alright then. When?"

"This weekend."

"This weekend? Well then, this should be fun. I will go call them and see if they can fly out." John stood up and Punk was right behind him.

"I will do the same."

They both called their families and they agreed to come down. John and Punk were on edge for the rest of the week.

**That Weekend:**

Both families have already arrived and were all sitting in the living room until dinner was ready. John was in the kitchen, along with his mom, finishing up dinner. Both Punk's family and John's family brought many things to help move dinner along quickly.

Punk was sitting in the living room, talking to everyone and keeping them occupied. And he was trying as hard as he can to hide how nervous he was.

"What's the matter, boy?" Punk's father yelled from across the room. Punk and his father weren't on the greatest terms so he just shook his head and said nothing. He didn't realize that he was shaking and he was cracking his knuckles over and over again.

His mother finally went over to him and grabbed his arm. She dragged him into his room and sat him down on the bed. John's family continued to interact with Punk's family while this all happened.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Your twitching." Punk's mom sat beside her son and started rubbing his back, trying to soothe him and calm him down.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Punk wasn't even making eye contact.

"Does this have to do with the fact that you are dating John Cena." Punk looked wide eyed at his mother, who was raising an eyebrow smiling.

"What!?" Punk tried to play innocent and his voice was getting all high. "What makes you think that?"

"Phil, it is not that difficult to figure out. You and John are living together, both are acting weird, and you both invited your families to come down here the same weekend. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure it out."

Punk sighed and laid his head on his mom's shoulder. "And your okay with it?"

"I just want you to be happy, Phil. I will support you no matter what you decide to do."

"And who else knows?" Punk looked up at his mother.

"Just John's mom. We both discussed it already. She's supportive too. But of course everyone else is oblivious to it and has no idea what's going on." She laughed at how naive everyone else was.

"How should we tell them?" Punk finally sat up and looked into his mother's eyes, very curious of her answer. He was hoping that she could help them out somehow.

"I would say to just come out and tell them. And if they can't accept you for your choices, then forget them." Punk was surprised at his mother's bluntness. She has always been a family person, but Punk is very thankful that she has his back.

"Thank you." They both stood up and went back to the living room. She went back to her husband and Punk went to the kitchen where John was now alone.

"Hey, where have you been?" John asks in between setting dishes full of food down on the table.

"Talking to my mom. She knows." John didn't look surprised at all.

"I know. My mom does too, she just got done talking to me as well."

"When do you want to tell them." Punk resisted the urge to go hug the love of his life. Soon this will all be in the open and he won't have to hide anything.

"I would say during dinner."

About half an hour later, everyone was seated at the dinner table. They were already digging in when Punk cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He looked over at his mom who just nodded and smiled.

Punk stood up and everyone was staring at him. He was not a shy person but he felt like he was going to vomit. "I have something that I need to tell you guys. Something that _we _need to tell you." Punk grabbed John's arm and John stood up as well.

"Yeah, um..." John looked over at Punk for support and Punk decided to handle it.

"Me and John...are...um...together." Everyone just sat there with blank faces. Punk couldn't read a single one. Both of their moms were looking around the table to see everyone's reaction, but it was impossible to read.

Punk's father stood up and pointed to them. "What do you mean when you say 'together'?" He did not look happy.

Punk grabbed John's hand and John almost pulled away out of fear but Punk held onto it firmly. "We are dating, dad. And we wanted to let you know before we go any further in our relationship."

"You guys are fagots_?_" Punk's father walked to the other side of the table and stood right in front of his son.

"No! But we did find out that we love each other. And if you got a problem with that, you can feel free to leave my house." Punk was not backing down and had a stare down with his father. John did not like the look Punk was getting and tried to pull him back, but Punk shrugged it off.

"I thought I raised you better than this, Phil."

"You didn't raise me at all, you fucking drunk!" Punk spat the last word and his father's expression hardened. At that point, Punk's mom stood up and got in between them.

"This is our son. And we will support him with any decisions he decides to make." Punk still didn't back down from the stare down.

"Fine." Punk's father still didn't seem happy but went back to his seat. He was gripping his fork so tight, his hand started to turn purple.

At that moment, John's mom stood up and addressed everyone. "We shouldn't care if they are in a different type of relationship than all of us, they are still our family and we should respect their decision. I love you John, and I am so glad you are happy." She walked over to John and gave him a big hug. "And Phil. Welcome to the family." She went and hugged Punk too and Punk smiled at her.

The rest of dinner was full of small talk. No one bringing up what just happened and the news they all just received, but it was on everyone's minds.

After they all left to catch their flight back home, Punk found John slumped on the couch. "How are you feeling?" Punk sat down next to him and leaned on him.

"That was the longest couple of days of my life."

"Yeah. Same here. Well at least it is over with and now they know." Punk kissed John on the cheek and stood up to head to the kitchen. "What a mess." There were dishes everywhere and Punk was way too exhausted to even think about cleaning.

John walked behind Punk and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't worry about it. We will clean it up tomorrow. Let's just go to bed."

Punk followed John to the room and both men collapsed onto the bed. John looked up at Punk and smiled. "So? About marriage, do you think they would ever accept us getting married?"

"I think that if they don't, then screw them." Punk's eyes were closed, but he still let out a smile because he knew that John must be smiling right now.

"You pretty much just said that you absolutely do plan on proposing to me."

"I do." Punk said those words on purpose. Hinting at marriage again.

"Well hopefully we will be saying those words pretty soon."

"Maybe we will. You will just have to wait and see because I am definitely not going to propose to you when you are thinking about it."

"That's if you do propose to me. Things can change." John started rubbing Punk's arm.

"Yeah things can change. Who knows. But as of right now, I definitely plan on us having a very long and happy life together."

John reached over and kissed Punk passionately. He can not wait for the day Punk proposes because it will be a 'yes'. No thinking involved, no guessing, it will be a 'yes'. And John can't wait.

They deepened the kiss before finally pulling away and falling asleep with no more stress on their shoulders. They held each other tight and Punk was smiling wide, knowing that the day that will decide their entire future is very soon.

**A/N: Well, now the family knows and they are talking about marriage. Aww, lol. I hope you guys liked the chapter. There is only one chapter left and I will update on Tuesday. Thank you everyone for reading and I would really appreciate it if you left a review. Thanks again. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Four Months Later:**

Much has happened in the last four months in John's and Punk's lives. They went back to work. Both John Cena and CM Punk were WWE Champion during that time, before both losing it. John lost to Punk, in what was a very heated match full of sexual tension.

And a month earlier, they came out to the WWE Universe. At first, the reaction was bad and not for the good of business. But the reaction quickly changed. There were of course those few every now and then that were not supportive and tried to get to them, but the majority of the fans were very accepting, having them being their current favorites, and Raw being nothing without them.

Vince was also at first not very supportive of their little announcement. But once when the fans accepted them, Vince used it to his advantage to boost ratings. He had them do interviews, parades, and even live question panels.

Things were going great for the two men and they were loving everything that was happening. They couldn't be more grateful for the acceptance that their fans have given them. They go about their jobs and their matches just like they always have been, but there was still that knowledge that Punk and John were together.

Punk won back the WWE Championship and was celebrating in the ring when Raw went off the air. When he made it back to the locker room, he was met with all of the superstars congratulating him. And when he made his way to John, who was at the back of the crowd, he pulled him in for a deep kiss not even caring that the room was full of all the other superstars. When he pulled away, John was blushing and Punk couldn't see anyone except for John. They headed back to their dressing room to get ready to go. When they got out of the building, and away from the swarm of fans, they reached their car and started heading for the hotel.

When Punk drove past the hotel, John thought that he didn't notice and did it on accident. He decided not to say anything and wait to see how long it took Punk to notice.

But Punk was obviously going for a different destination, when they pulled up into a parking lot. John looked up and saw that it was Denny's. It was then he realized that they were in the exact same city and at the exact same Denny's that they were at when John kissed Punk for the first time. He was smiling wide as Punk got out of the car. John quickly followed and they walked into the restaurant.

They already had reservations, so they got seated right away and John looked at Punk, just like he did the first time he did when he realized he had feelings for him all those months ago in this exact same restaurant.

"What?" Punk asked looking up from the menu to see John staring at him.

"Nothing. You do realize this is the exact same place where I first kissed you, right?"

Punk just smiled, biting the inside of his cheek so that he didn't smile to wide. He knew exactly what this place was and what it meant to them. It was the first place where Punk got the taste of John's lips. It was where their entire relationship began. It was because of that night at dinner, here, that they are in a relationship in the first place.

After they ate, they continued to talk and hang out until Punk finally looked at his phone. "Damn, it's ten o'clock already."

"Is it really? Maybe we should get going." John tried to stand, but Punk grabbed his hand. "What is it?"

Punk didn't answer, he just stood up and knelt down on one knee in front of John. John opened his eyes wide and then looked around to see many people staring over at them. But they were smiling. _Did Punk plan this already?_

Punk was smiling nervously while he pulled something out of his pocket. _Oh my god. A ring._

John looked like an idiot with how wide he was smiling, but he didn't care. Punk opened the case and John saw the gold ring inside. "John Felix Cena. Will you please do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"

John's face was so red and he pulled Punk up and kissed him in the most passionate kiss ever. A tear of joy was falling down his cheek as he pulled away. "Yes." Everyone in the restaurant started cheering and clapping and both of the men looked at them and laughed, thanking them all.

After the chaos died down, they were able to get in the car and drive back to the hotel. They were both completely silent until they got into the hotel. When John closed the door, Punk slammed him against the wall and attacked his lips in a fiery kiss. They were french kissing and John was pulling Punk's hair, which only turned Punk on even more. Punk pulled away and looked deeply into his fiancee's eyes. "You know that we are now engaged right?"

John smiled even wider. "Yes I do. We are going to be married soon." John pushed Punk back all the way until they reached the bedroom and Punk fell on the bed. John kicked his shoes and socks off and then did the same with his jacket and button down shirt. Punk was doing the same. In no time, they were both completely nude from head to toe.

John climbed on top of Punk resting his legs on either side of him. Punk's cock was standing straight up, right in between John's ass cheeks. Punk was slowly thrusting up and down for added pleasure. They started to make out while this was going on. John would roll his ass back a little onto Punk's cock just to give him the best pleasure he could currently get at the moment.

"Hey, John?" Punk pulled away.

"Yeah?" John was breathing so hard, it came out in a whisper.

"I love you so much." Punk pulled John's head down so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too, Phil. With all my heart." Punk then pulled John all the way down and connected their lips again. To them, nothing else in the world existed at that moment. To Punk, there was only John. And to John, there was only Punk.

John moved down Punk's body and wrapped his hand around his cock. Punk was so hard from grinding against John's ass that it felt amazing to finally be touched.

John made quick work and wrapped his lips around his cock. He swallowed it immediately, bobbing his head up and down. "Oh, fuck yeah! Show me how much you love me, John."

When Punk said that, John was determined to show him how much he did in fact love him. He swallowed it again and continued to bob up and down. Every time he went down, he took the whole thing, holding there for a couple extra seconds to make it even better.

"Fuck yeah, baby." Punk was enjoying this very much. Not just the blow job from John. But the blow job from his _fiancee. _It makes it all that much more enjoyable.

Punk finally pulled John's head off his cock and pulled him up. He kissed him again before going down himself and sucking John off. Punk was so horny, he no longer cared about going slow and steady to make it more romantic. He engulfed John's entire cock and placed his hands on John's hips and pulling them up to make his cock go deeper down his throat. John caught on and started to thrust his hips up and down, fucking Punk's mouth. Punk was moaning around John's cock, sending shivering waves of pleasure down John's spine.

"Fuck me, Phil."

Punk took his cock out of his mouth and kissed John again. "I will never fuck you, John. I will only make love to you." Punk winked and spread John's legs. John was looking up at Punk who was now spitting on his cock and onto John's hole.

Punk lined himself up and slowly breached his entrance. When the head of his cock slowly slid in, John threw his head back at the intrusion. He was wincing in pain when Punk started to move in deeper. Half of his cock was in now and he stopped. "You okay." John nodded and he continued to go deeper. Sooner, rather than later, Punk was buried to the hilt inside John. He started moving faster and faster until he was panting and had to take a break. John pushed Punk out of him and stood up.

"Lay down, baby." Punk did as he was told and lied down on his back. John climbed on top and slowly sat down on his cock.

"Mm. Oh, that is so good." Punk's eyes were rolling to the back of his head as John took his cock balls deep inside of him. He started to ride it as fast as he could. Punk's face was scrunched up in mind blowing pleasure.

Punk started to move his hips up, meeting John who was coming down onto it. From John going down, and Punk moving up, he was hitting John's spot as hard as he could. John felt like he was going to pass out from all the pleasure. "Oh. My. God. Phil. Right. There." John let out a moan in between each word.

Punk saw John's face and saw that he looked like he was going to pass out from the pleasure, so he pulled out of him and laid him down on his side. Punk lifted up his leg and entered him again. They were both laying on their sides and Punk was holding John's leg up, his foot resting on Punk's leg for more leverage as well.

Punk started to move as fast as he could and looking for John's spot. He knew he found it when John threw his head back screaming. "FUCK YEAH PHIL! HARDER BABY!" John was going absolutely crazy.

Punk was just about ready to reach his climax. And John was right there with him. "I'm going to cum John." John pulled off of Punk and turned around so that his face was in front of Punk's cock, and Punk's face was in front of his cock.

They both took each others cocks in their mouths and started sucking long and hard. They were both stroking it as well. Stroking the shaft while taking half of it in their mouths and swirling their tongues around the head. John could tell Punk was about to explode because he was shaking and he couldn't keep still. His legs and feet kept moving around. John took both of his hands and grabbed Punk's ass, pushing it towards him and Punk's entire cock was in his mouth, just as he exploded down his throat. John swallowed every last bit.

John was about to come himself so he pulled Punk out of his mouth and looked down at him, who was still sucking. John started doing the exact same thing that Punk was doing when he was about to finish. He was shaking and his legs and feet couldn't stay in the same spot for longer than a second. John was now flat on his back and Punk took the whole thing in his mouth. John grabbed the back of Punk's head and pushed it down as far as it would go. "Fuck! Phil, here it comes! OH! Fuck yeah!" John came inside Punk's mouth, and just like John, Punk swallowed every bit of it.

He pulled John's cock out of his mouth and crawled to John. He pulled him into a kiss and they both got a chance to taste themselves.

After they came down from the excitement, they just laid there together, holding hands.

"John?"

"Yeah, baby" John turned to face Punk and rested his head on his hand, staring at his fiancee.

"I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you as my husband."

John leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I can't wait either. When do you want the wedding?"

"I will let you take care of all that." Punk smiled, knowing that John would love that job.

"Alright then. How about next month?" Punk looked at him, shocked.

"Won't you need more time to plan the wedding?"

"There won't be much to plan. I don't want a big wedding. I want it small and nobody but family and close friends."

"Really?" Punk raised an eyebrow not believing what John is saying. Punk always saw John as somehow who wanted a big fancy wedding.

"Yeah. As long as you are there and we are joined together in holy matrimony, then the day will be absolutely perfect."

"That sounds amazing." Punk leaned in and gave him one more kiss before falling asleep for the first time being engaged to the love of his life.

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

John and Punk have been married for about a month, and they just got back from their honeymoon in Hawaii. They had a small wedding in a church in Chicago. Colt Cabana was Punk's best man, and Randy was John's best man. Randy and John were able to put everything that had happened in the past. Randy and Cody were still together, and happily engaged. John couldn't be any happier for them. Their families and a couple of close friends were invited. After the wedding, they had a party and danced all night.

The honeymoon was pretty much all sex, in every room they could find. They must have consummated their marriage about a dozen times in Hawaii.

Now, here they are, in their Chicago house laying in bed, married and starting their lives together.

"Phil? Have you ever thought about having kids?" John was tracing the tattoos on Punk's chest and Punk turned his head to look at him.

"Not really. Why? Have you?" Punk was now watching John trace his tattoos.

"Yeah, a lot. I really want kids."

"Then we will have kids." John stopped tracing his tattoos and looked up at him. Punk turned his head to meet those blue eyes.

"That's it? That was easy." John flashed a confused smile, not sure if Punk was joking or not.

"I told you in my vows that I would do everything in my power to make you happy. And if having kids will make you happy, then we are going to have kids."

"Thank you so much, Phil. I love you." John rested his head against his chest and closed his eyes.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Here you go." Punk placed down a pile of papers onto the table, where John was eating.

"What are these?" John picked them up and started looking through them.

"Surrogacy papers."

John looked up at Punk. "Really? You actually went out and looked into it by yourself? I have to admit, I am very shocked. I thought I would have to do it all."

Punk kissed John on the head before snagging one of his pieces of bacon. "Nope. I would love to have kids with you. And I came up with a great idea."

"What?" John was smiling, loving the fact that Punk was so into it. It showed that he truly wanted kids too.

"We will both pick one woman each. Then, we will give them our...you know...junk and tell them to not tell us which woman is getting whose junk. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I like that. So you want two kids then?" John was again smiling like a fool. He loved this side of Punk: determined, caring, and loving.

"Yup. And we won't know which kid is whose, so that no matter what, they both belong to both of us."

"They would both belong to both us anyways."

"I know, but this way, it will be more like they are truly both of ours. Like _me and you_ had the kid instead of some woman with only one of us." Punk sat down on John's lap and kissed him.

"I think that is great. Let's do it."

Ten Month's later, John and Punk had a baby boy and a baby girl in their home. They both looked pretty similar and they couldn't even tell who's kid is whose. They were one big happy family. They took another vacation from work to raise their kids and spend more time together.

CM Punk and John Cena were more happy than they ever dreamed they would be. And Love was definitely in the air.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone who has stuck by this story to the end and read it all the way through. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot and I appreciated every single one of them. **

**So, I am leaving this up to you. I have some ideas floating around in my head, so I was wondering if you guys would like to see a sequel to this. Please leave a review and let me know. I would love to write one, but only if you guys are interested. So Let me know :)**

**Last thing, there is now a new chapter story that I am writing. The first chapter is up. It is called "Against All Odds" and it is a Punk/Ambrose story. So if you are interested, please read and let me know how it is. :)**

**Thank you again :)**


End file.
